Con El Último Grito
by Gina LD
Summary: Una serie de misteriosas muertes azotan en Amity Park, Danny y sus amigos hacen amistad con un detective que investiga el caso, mientras son visitados por el extraño y miedoso primo de Danny. Regresé! capitulo nuevo al fin!
1. Raras Sospechas

Si, se que no debería de estar haciendo esto pero es que ya no resisto mas!! si no lo hago me voy a volver loca!! Cuando tengo un capricho rara vez me quedo sin cumplirlo!! así que ahora vengo con un fic sangriendo y de acción. (aunque lo de sangriento no va tan en serio) No se asusten no va ha ser tan violenta, mas que nada tendrá algo de humor, acción y romance con un toque de misterio.

¿Puede una simple caricatura cambiarte los gusto radicalmente? Pues aparentemente si, Danny Phantom lo hizo conmigo. Hizo que ya no fuera tan asustadiza, hasta hace dos años la pelicula Gasparín, me daba panico, incluso recuerdo que no quise ver DP al pricipio por que al oir Fantasma me asustaba. Pero hoy, ya no soy así; y para que vea que no miento les digo que esta historia estará levemente basada en la pelicula _Sream _(Levemente es decir poco)

* * *

**Con El Último Grito**

Capitulo Primero: Raras Sospechas

_Londres, Inglaterra_.

La oscuridad reinaba en aquella calle, no se lograba ver nada. Además la luna cubierta parcialmente por nubes, y el alumbrado publico que estaba fallando daban el toque final a la escena. Nada mas que el cantar de los grillos se oía, mientras una figura masculina se desliza con sigilo entre la sombría calle. Levanta la mirada con lentitud y observa su destino, una casa pequeña con las luces apagadas en casi en su totalidad. Excepto ese cuarto.

Se acerca y mira con detenimiento como una figura femenina se paseaba por el cuarto. Sin prisa alguna el extraño observa a la mujer, aguardando a que la luz se apagara. El viento sopla con vigor llevándose consigo las nubes que impedían a la luna dar su luz. El extraño levanta la mirada celeste hacia la luna. Escucha a los perros ladrar, quizás comenzaban a sentir su presencia. Cuando la luz se extinguió del cuarto entra en acción.

Camina con cuidado hasta llegar a una ventana que conducía a la cocina. Lo sabía bien ya que no era la primera vez que visitaba esa casa. Sacó una especie de desarmador y con ello abrió la ventana. Ni un solo ruido, una vez en el interior caminó por lo pasillos. Siguió su recorrido por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la recamara donde la mujer había estado. Y él la recordó, sí, había estado allí, aunque la primera vez sus intenciones eran muy diferentes a las de esta noche. Giró la perilla con lentitud y entró a la recamara. Allí estaba ella, durmiendo en la profunda oscuridad. No se oía más que las respiraciones de la mujer.

Él sacó una linterna del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, igual que toda su vestimenta. Se acercó con cautela a la cama de la mujer. Colocó la linterna a la altura de su hombro y la encendió, alumbrando directo al rostro de la joven la cual despertó al sentir que alguien subía a su cama. Miró con terror la luz. Ella no podía ver más que la luz, una luz que ya conocía y que sabía lo que significaba.

-No, no otra vez.- gimió ella todavía entre dormida.

-Te dije claramente que si le decías a la policía me iba a enterar - dijo él.- ahora tendré que eliminarte.

La mujer abrió los ojos, y observó con pánico como la linterna del sujeto caía a un lado de la cama. Lo miró, ojos celestes y cabello negro, sorprendentemente no debía de pasar de los 17 años. Era atractivo. Ella se sonrojó levemente por su pensamiento, no era el momento para pensar si el hombre era atractivo o no. Trató de gritar, pero él la calló con besó en los labios. Ella trató de resistirse. Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo frio atravesar su cuello.

Sin la mas mínima muestra de duda él incrusta su filosa daga atreves del cuello de su victima. El hombre vio con satisfacción como la sangre del cuello de la mujer salpicó por la cama, manchando los alrededores, sonrió. Esperó que la vida de su victima se esfumara hasta no dejar rastro.

Su daga y parte de su mano estaban manchados con el líquido rojo que él tanto anhelaba, se llevó el dedo a la mano a la boca sintiendo el sabor un poco salado de la sangre, lo disfrutó con calma. Luego sacó el arma del cuerpo de la inerte mujer y al ver como la sangre se escurría por la cama y el colchón la absorbía se apresuró a escribir en el suelo con la sangre.

Tomó su daga y la limpió con las sabanas. Luego la escondió en sus vestimentas negras, recogió su linterna aun encendida y se miró en un espejo que estaba en la habitación. Por un leve momento la culpa lo sacudió pero luego se difuminó por completo. Echó un rápido vistazo a la escena del crimen. Identificó un hermoso dije plateado en forma de corazón, lo tomó.

Salió de la casa, como si nada hubiera pasada. Como si nunca hubiera cometido ningún crimen.

Al pasar por unos contenedores de basura, se sacó la camisa negra que tenía dejando ver su playera color azul marino, se deshizo de su pantalón negro dejando ver uno de color gris. También se deshizo de una liga que ataba su cabello negro. Tomó la linterna, la daga y el dije de corazón y las escondió en una mochila que él había dejado allí, y se puso unos lentes que opacaron sus bellos ojos azules. La noche siguió su curso normal.

Se despertó agitado y con la sensación de haber tenido una aventura nocturna otra vez, se dirigió al baño y se dio una larga ducha. Se sentía sucio. Luego de vestirse se dispuso a bajar al comedor, pero antes se miró al espejo. Nada raro, nada sospechoso. Sus ojos azules y su cabello negro combinaban muy bien, juntó sus cabellos y los amarró. Echó un vistazo a su cuarto, estaba casi vacio pues la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en unas cajas. Pronto se mudaría.

-Mark ¿vas a bajar a desayunar o no? - oyó la voz enfada de su madre.

-Espero que…- dice el chico mientras lee su boleto de avión.- en Amity Park, mi vida sea menos complicada... Ya voy.- grita bajando las escaleras.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

_Amity Park_.

-Oye viejo ¿y esa sonrisa?- habla Tucker a Danny, cuando se encontraron en el camino a la escuela.

-Pues verás últimamente los fantasmas están tranquilos.- contestó el ojiazul sonriendo.

-si, tal parece que Danny Phantom ya tiene descanso.- secundó la gótica que venía junto con Danny, ya que lo inevitable sucedió y ahora ambos vivían un excelente noviazgo.

-Si, tal parece.- rió Tucker. Los tres inseparables amigos se dirigieron a su aula y esperaron al maestro.

Tres años habían pasado desde el accidente de Danny en el laboratorio y la actividad fantasmal había disminuido notablemente. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien para Danny. Hasta ahora. Cuando el maestro entra, no viene solo trae consigo a un jovencito de cabellos rubio y ojos verdes, el cual parecía ser muy amigable.

Bien clase.- dijo el profesor.- el es André Dreidrichz, un estudiante de intercambio que viene de Frankfurt Alemania…

El profesor seguía hablando, mientras Danny miraba con detenimiento al chico, todavía recordaba lo ocurrido con Gregor/Eliot ¿Qué le garantizaba que ese tal André no era también un farsante? Pero Danny no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era el chico nuevo. Al lado de Danny había un lugar vacío así que el chico nuevo se sentó allí. Las clases continuaron. Ya a la hora del almuerzo los tres amigos iban de salida, observaron como André no daba muestras de querer salir del aula. Los amigos intercambiaron miradas.

-Oye¿no quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo Tuck. El rubio lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿En serio quieren que yo vaya con ustedes?-dijo André.- saben, no soy nada divertido.

-Pues bienvenido al rebaño.-rió Tuck.- yo soy el galán, Sam la gotica y Danny el... raro.

-¿galán?.-dijo Sam riendo.- de eso no tienes nada en lo demas estas en lo cierto, geniecillo electrinico.

-gracias ¿no?.-dijo Danny mientras todos reían.

-Bien, pues yo soy el...-André pensó.- el detective, cualquier caso de misterio yo lo resolveré.

Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados, André rió con ganas. Danny sonrió, tal parecía que André encajaba bien en el trio de amigos.

* * *

Algo raro en mi, el principio fue tomado de mi intento de novela "Alter Ego: Peligro para Londres" de donde saqué a Mark Lassayer y a André Dreidrichz. Confienso que cuando escribí la frase: "_se llevó el dedo a la mano a la boca sintiendo el sabor un poco salado de la sangre_" me sentí rara, aunque todos saben que la sangre tiene ese sabor. 

Imaginence a Mark como Billy Lummis (Skeet Ulrich) en la pelicula Scream, pero con el cabello mas largo y negro. Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos, Violet.


	2. Mark y André

Capitulo Segundo: Mark y André

Podía sentir como el avión bajaba. No estaba tan feliz como debería, había dejado en Londres todo lo que era, su casa, sus amigos, su vida, su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar eso. El no solía ser tan cursi quizás el viaje desde Londres hasta Amity Park lo había puesto sensible. Miro a su lado donde se encontraba su madre, la cual parecía estar nerviosa. Solo su madre le quedaba viva, su padre había muerto hace poco a manos de un enemigo que ahora él también tiene.

No le dijo nada a su madre porque sabía como se sentía. La muerte de su progenitor fue un golpe severo para ambos y aunque él ya había dejado la depresión, su madre todavía se veía decaída. Ambos bajaron del avión.

- Markos cariño, necesito que te quedes aquí un rato.- le dijo su madre cuando estaban el la sala de espera.- tengo que hablar con mi hermana primero.

-Creí que conseguiríamos un departamento solo para nosotros.- se sorprendió Mark.

-Entiéndeme quieres.-dijo su madre y sin mas fue en busca de un teléfono público.

Mark se acomodó los lentes y miró a su alrededor fastidiado. Se animó a ir por un bocadillo o algo para pasar el rato, mientras miraba las tiendas se sentía observado. Miraba a su alrededor muy seguido.

-Parece que los papeles se quieren invertir.- vaciló en voz baja.

-Si eso parece.- le contestaron por un chico rubio. Mark se sobresaltó al ver al chico.

-¿Dreidrichz?- Mark comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo?-rió el rubio.- vaya que si cambiaste entonces.

Mark vio en los ojos del chico algo parecido al odio, asustado decidió huir. No tardó cuando perdió al chico rubio entre la gente, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada sintió que alguien lo tomó del hombro, estuvo a punto de gritar.

-Vayamos por un taxi.- dijo la vos de su madre, el ojiazul respiró aliviado.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

El fantasma fue absorbido por el Termo Fenton y luego Danny volvió a su forma humana. Metió el termo en su mochila y siguió su camino a casa. Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de André, y se había vuelto muy amigo del trió. Más que nada de Tucker, tal parecía que ambos estaban tan locos por la tecnología. Conforme lo iba conociendo mejor le caía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa vio que un taxi se alejaba de ella, dejando a un mujer mas joven que su madre, de largos cabellos castaño claro y ojos tristes color violeta; acompañada de un jovencito de su edad que miraba a su alrededor y se comportaba como un puercoespín en una fabrica de globos.

-Hola ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?-inquirió Danny. La mujer lo miró.

-Si, busco a Maddie Fenton.-dijo ella.- aquí vive ¿cierto?

-De hecho si.-asintió el chico fantasma entrando a su casa, no supo si hacer pasar a los extraños o no. Por último se decidió por pedirles que entren.

-Esperen aquí.-dijo Danny una vez en la sala, yendo por su madre.

-¿Será su hijo?-le preguntó Mark a su madre.

-Debe ser.-respondió la mujer. Se oyeron voces. Maddie subía desde las escaleras que debía conducir a un sótano.

-¿Quien me bus…- Maddie quedó mas que sorprendida cuando vio a la joven mujer que había ido a visitarla.- ¿July?

-Creí que no me reconocerías.-murmuró July.

-Pero como es que…-Maddie no salía de su asombro.

-Mira se que quizás no me quieres ayudar pero necesito…-lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte abrazo de parte de la otra. Danny, Jazz y Jack miraban alternadamente a las dos mujeres y al chico de ojos azules y cabello negro el cual los miraba de la misma manera a ellos. Maddie hizo las presentaciones.

-Familia, ella es mi hermana menor July.- dijo Maddie.- July, ellos son mi esposo Jack y mis hijos Jazmine y Danny.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.- dijo July.- el es mi hijo Markos.

Mark solo hizo un gesto como la mano. Pronto los adultos se pusieron a platicar, Danny decidió hablar un poco con el asustadizo chico.

-Hola ¿de donde vienen?- preguntó Danny solo poner un tema de conversación.

-De Londres.-dijo Mark neutralmente.- tienes una linda casa, y una linda familia.

-Ah gracias.-rió Danny.- eso creo. Oye voy a dejar unas cosas en mi habitación¿quieres venir? Podemos jugar algo.

Mark rió levemente.

-No soy el tipo de chico que juegan cosas normales.- dijo. Por un segundo pasaron por su mente aterradoras imágenes. Una chica de cabellos rubios jaspeados con azul y ojos color azul muriendo entre sus brazos. Danny notó el cambio en la actitud de su primo.

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- preguntó Danny.

-Ok, videojuegos están bien.- dijo Mark sacudiendo la cabeza. Siguió a Danny hasta su habitación. Jugaron un rato. Danny observaba a Mark, el chico ingles tenía buen control aunque se notaba que casi no hacía eso. Lo notaba muy nervioso. Danny nunca había visto a alguien como ese chico.

Era simplemente raro, y eso que él no era un chico precisamente normal. Mark siempre estaba en guardia, parecía tener miedo hasta de su propia sombra y tal parece que había dejado algo incompleto en Londres sin contar que nunca había escuchado que su madre tuviera una hermana menor si una mayor, Alicia pero no otra.

Mas tarde a la hora de la cena, su madre dio la explicación. July era su rebelde hermana menor que huyó con su novio ingles a Londres y desde eso no se supo nada de ella hasta ahora, que la mujer trataba de reunirse con Maddie. La madre de Danny dijo que, mientras, Mark y su madre permanecerían en la casa Fenton, la habitación de huéspedes sería ocupada por July y Maddie pidió que Mark estuviera con Danny. El chico fantasma aceptó.

Ya era de noche y Danny se preparaba para dormir mientras Mark hacía quien sabe que cosa en su computadora portátil. Hubo un largo rato de silencio en la habitación.

-Me ayudas a conectarme en línea.-dijo Mark.- soy pésimo con la tecnología.

-Claro.-dijo Danny tomando la Laptop. Le llamó la atención una carpeta que decía "Muertes" no dijo nada. Una vez en línea le entregó a Mark la computadora. El otro murmuró unas gracias. Danny no supo a que horas se quedó dormido pero cuando despertó a eso de las 3 de la mañana Mark regresaba del baño y su laptop aun estaba encendida y sobre la cama.

-¿No has dormido?-preguntó Danny extrañado. Mark rió.

-Claro que si dormí, pero muy poco.-dijo el chico acomodando sus lentes.- es que estoy preocupado por una amiga.

-¿Una amiga?-rió Danny. Mark sonrió.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el chico.- es mas que mi amiga, pero me preocupa sabes. Además hay mucha gente que me quiere ver tres metros bajo tierra.

Tal parecía que ese chico se volvía en otra persona cuando el sol se ocultaba. Mark se volvía mas seguro de si mismo. Mark cerró la laptop y luego la puso bajo la cama improvisada que tenía.

-Voy por algo de agua.-dijo saliendo de la habitación. Danny tenía mucha curiosidad de ver de qué se trataba esa extraña carpeta, sabía que espiar era malo pero algo le decía que debía de hacerlo. Abrió la laptop y abrió la capeta. Eran reportajes de algún periódico. Por lo que entendió era el caso de un asesino en serie.

-_El violador de la linterna se vuelve asesino_.-leyó Danny, ubicó la fecha del reportaje, era de hace mas de tres años. Escuchó a Mark volver, se hizo invisible. Cuando Mark entró se topó con un cuarto vacío. Enojado de ver su laptop en la cama echo un vistazo a la habitación.

-Escúchame André Dreidrichz.-dijo sospechando quien sería el único que podría estar espiándolo.- si no quieres tener problemas mas te vale que me dejes en paz.

El chico se echó en su cama, el reloj marcó las 3:30 y como si se le pasara un hechizo se quedó profundamente dormido. Danny se hizo visible confundido. El chico era bipolar.

* * *

El segundo capitulo de este fic, vaya la verda tengo que decir que me esta saliendo muy rapido en tres días escribí dos capitulos, el siguente ya esta casi listo solo debo verificarlo. Me da gusto saber no soy la unica que "le gusta la sangre". Un amigo que leyó este capitulo me preguntó ¿que es bipolar? así que mejor lo explico, según yo, ojo según yo es que cambia de personalidad bruscamente.

En la serie, se menciona a una hermana mayor de Maddie (Alicia) sale en pricioneros por amor.

Creanme que Mark les va hacer reirse mas que asustarse. Aunque a su lado malo hay que temerle.

Ghost Steve: Pues sí, va ha correr la sangre por aquí. Vaya¿vas ha hacer uno de este tipo? wow, espero que sea pronto, me gustaría leerlo.

Almagrista: Tranquila, no voy a escribir algo que me asuste a mí. Y ¿que es el coleccionista de huesos? perdón por mi ignorancia pero soy nueva en este genero.

Aqua91: Esto apenas comienza!! Creeme, falta un buen tanto.

Bien, solo espero tener la oportunidad, luego de hacer las tareas de la escuela. Donde Danny se topará con un pequeño problema. Mejor me cayo.

Nos Leemos. Violet.


	3. El Asesino de la Linterna

**Capitulo Tercero: El Asesino de la Linterna**

Cuando Danny se despertó ya era tarde, era sábado y no tendría que ir a la escuela ni nada, pero tenía planeado ir de paseo con Sam, Tucker y André a "Aguas inundadas". Bajó de su habitación y vio a su primo comiendo algo parecido a una ensalada y hablando con Jazz.

-La novia de mi hermano también es vegetariana.-dijo Jazz.

-¿Así que Danny tiene novia?- Mark se veía un poco sorprendido.

-Ya me quemaste, Jazz.-rió Danny sentándose en el comedor, Mark sonrió con algo de timidez.

-No tiene nada de malo decir que tienes novia hermanito.-dijo Jazz, yéndose.

-Oí que eres vegetariano.-comentó Danny a Mark. El inglés asintió con la cabeza.

-La carne me da asco.- le dijo en voz baja.

-Naaa en serio.-Danny miró con atención lo que Mark comía. Era algo así como pepinos remojados en algún líquido de un color levemente rojo.- y ¿que comes?

-Pepinos a la Mark Lassayer.-rió el chico.- la receta es un secreto. ¿Quieres probar? No te garantizo que te agrade.

Danny miró el guiso. Tomó una rajita de pepino y se la llevó a la boca. Sabía agrio y salado, amargo y picosito al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía mal sabor. Mark sonreía.

-No esta mal.-dijo Danny con sinceridad.- Y de que esta echo el caldo, si es caldo ¿verdad?

-Te dije que es un secreto.- dijo Mark, Danny fingió reír. No le había gustado en absoluto la mirada de Mark. Alguien tocó la puerta y Danny fue a abrir. Era Tucker y André. Mark oyó a los tres chicos venir y se apresuró en comer, luego derramó el resto del caldo por el lavabo.

-Chicos, él es mi primo Mark.- presentó Danny. Tucker saludó a Mark con una sonrisa, pero André parecía sorprendido.

-No sabía que tenías más familia.-dijo André.

-Pues, ya ves...- Mark saludó a André ante el asombro de los otros dos. Danny recordó que la noche anterior Mark había gritado el nombre del rubio.

-Tranquilos somos viejos conocidos.- dijo André, ambos chicos se miraron de forma amenazante.

-Si como sea.- interrumpió Danny.- Mark, mis amigos, mi novia y yo iremos a pasar un rato en un parque acuático ¿quieres venir?

André disimuló sin mucho éxito una carcajada con una tos. Mark lo miró feo.

-Espera Danny.-dijo André.- invitas a Lassayer a un parque acuático… es como invitar a un conejo a un circo con tigres.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el moreno, mirando a André y a Mark alternadamente.

-Por nada.- se anticipó Mark.- si, voy con ustedes.

Dreidrichz, rió a carcajadas y Mark lo empujó haciéndolo caer.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

-No te ofendas Danny pero tu primo es medio raro.- dijo Sam a Danny ya en el parque acuático.

-Yo también creo eso.- dijo Danny observando a sus amigos. La escena le causó gracia a ambos. Tucker, André y Mark peleaban a quien se atreve a aventarse con una cuerda que estaba a una considerable altura.

-Que el nuevo en el grupo lo haga primero.- dijo Tucker, para pánico del inglés y gracia del alemán.

Sam rió con ganas al ver a Tucker y a André corriendo tras Mark. Danny se sintió aliviado. Tal parecía que Mark y André eran amigos y por la forma en la que se trataban eran muy cercanos. Y Tucker rápido encajó con ellos. Además de eso, Mark había tenido un gran cambio en su actitud.

-Te mencioné que es vegetariano porque la carne le causa asco.-dijo Danny.

-Vaya entonces sin duda nos llevaremos bien.- comentó Sam.- sabes, creo que si se quitara los lentes de ñoño y se soltara el cabello se vería mejor.

-Oye porque dices eso.- Danny se fingió enojado.

-Oh vamos no te pondrás celoso de tu propio primo.- rió Sam.

-En las novelas hasta entre hermanos se bajan las novias.-Danny se acercó a Sam y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Tranquilízate Mark, solo es una cuerda.-dijo Tucker.

-Para ti tal vez pero para mi es como un arma mortal, porque yo…-no terminó su frase, André lo empujó y ahora iba en dirección al agua.-….¡¡¡ Me dan miedo las alturaaaas!!!

Y no se iba a soltar. Mark mantuvo cerrados los ojos, sintió escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y una sensación de que pronto se desmayaría, estaba a una altura considerable y bajo él un tanque lleno de agua, no, no se iba a soltar. Odiaba a André, el alemán lo conocía perfectamente y sabía de su fobia a las alturas y aun así insistía en que él saltara de la cuerda.

-¿Quieres soltarte Markos?-exigió André.

-No, no voy a soltarme para morir ahogado en esa fría sustancia.-dijo con referencia al agua.

-¿Siempre es así de raro?-preguntó Tucker a André.

-Como no te imaginas.- suspiró André.

Tucker no se fijó de donde salió el laser o rayo o plasma o quien sabe que cosa que rompió la cuerda haciendo caer al inglés, en cuanto Mark cayó al agua, André se lanzó. El moreno observó sorprendido como Mark era sacado del agua. Mark se sacudía como si el agua fuera alguna clase de acido que le quemaba el cuerpo. Temblaba.

-Tranquilo, Markos.-dijo André.- sabes que no dejaría que nada te…

Mark lo aventó al agua.

-Sabes que soy alérgico al agua.- dijo enojado, su voz había cambiado.- me voy de aquí.

-¿Alérgico al agua?-dijo Tucker.- eso es posible.

-Al parecer si.-rió André saliendo del agua.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Una semana había pasado, y todo parecía normal. Al menos a la versión de la normalidad para Danny, pero para Mark no era así. Algo le faltaba, algo que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo. Salió del baño y se encontró con Danny quien se alarmó al ver a su primo, si, Danny se había alarmado, estaba percibiendo un fantasma y estuvo apunto de transformarse.

-Voy al baño.- dijo Danny corriendo hacia allí.

Mark no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo se lo pedía, como el alcohólico requiere alcohol, él requería…sangre. Tomó su linterna y comenzó a jugar con ella. La encendía y la apagaba con lentitud. Era tentador, pero aun no conocía lo suficiente la cuidad.

-Tranquilízate Lassayer.-se dijo así mismo.- prometiste que aquí no.

Danny salió del baño, intangible. Revisó la casa, no había señas de fantasmas ni de nada similar. Al pasar por su habitación su sentido fantasmal parecía salirse de control. Dirigió su mirada a Mark, quien tarareaba mientras jugaba con su linterna. Danny lo había visto hacer eso las ultimas noches.

"Por favor cada vez me vuelvo mas como un vampiro" Pensó Mark divertido "No puedo vivir sin sangre"

-Danny¿te moriste en el baño?-dijo al notar que su primo tardaba mucho en salir. Al buen rato Danny salió.- oye enserio ¿te quedaste dormido?

-No es solo que…-Danny tartamudeó.- problemas digestivos.

Mark rió. Ambos se dispusieron a dormir, Danny aun sentía que había un fantasma y el único sospechoso sería su raro y cambiante primo pero ¿Por qué será? Un ruido despertó a Danny ya a media noche. El chico fantasma se despertó alertado y miró a su primo.

-¿Pero que te sucede?-preguntó Danny.

-Necesito salir.-dijo Mark levantándose. Danny miró el reloj.

-Son las 2 de la mañana por favor.

-Lo sé.-Mark recogió su mochila y tomó unos objetos que el chico no identificó del todo ¿una linterna? Y no supo que cosas más. Mark no había encendido la luz ni nada, pero se movía como si pudiera ver. En lo que Danny despertaba por completo su primo salió de la habitación. Suspiró y decidió seguirlo. Pero no lo pudo localizar ni dentro ni fuera de la casa.

No sabía si decirle a su tía o no. O quizás debía de esperar.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Si quería hacerlo debía de ser rápido.

La chica era de más pequeña que Mark en cuanto a estatura, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes… Ella se despertó cuando sintió que alguien le cubría la boca y se subía sobre su cama. Lo siguiente que vio fue una luz fuerte que le lastimaba los ojos. Quiso hacer resistencia pero él hablo.

-No te alarmes.- dijo, su voz era extrañamente seductora.- solo eres mi primera carta. ¿Tienes algo valioso para mí?

El extraño la dejó libre. Ella se levantó, por mas que intentara verlo solo lograba ver la fuerte luz.

-Yo…-ella sacó varias joyas.

-Tus padres te consienten demasiado.- susurró él.- darte muchas joyas, y dejarte a cargo de toda una casa como esta… pero que confianza ¿me mostrarías tu casa?

-¿Qué?- ella estaba confundida. El extraño la hizo caminar por toda la casa

-Mira normalmente, se supone que debe violarte y luego matarte.- le dijo Mark en voz baja.- pero yo jamás he cumplido con ese mal hecho plan… así que te doy unos segundos para que escapes, si no lo haces entonces tu sangre será mi botana esta noche…

Ella comenzó a correr por el pasillo. No pudo encender la luz, ya que aparentemente él las había desconectado. Se dio cuenta que no la estaba siguiendo y se metió en un cuarto desde donde trató de hablar por celular, entonces vio con terror la ya conocida luz de la lientera de él.

-Olvidaba decirte de que si le dices a la policía, yo lo sabré.-dijo él, y ahora ella lo podía ver.- eso si logras salir de aquí con vida.

Y se acercaba con peligrosidad, ella quiso irse pero él la tomó del brazo. Mark la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso, al principio incluso Mark estaba inseguro, pero luego tomó confianza, ella se removía entre sus brazos tratando de librarse. En el besó él mordió los labios de la chica sintiendo la sangre, eso lo estimulo. Hizo que cayeran al suelo, sin dejar de besarle la boca y a veces el cuello. Ella no podía hacer nada, ya que él era realmente fuerte. De pronto él la dejó.

-Prometí no violarte.- dijo divertido y dejó caer la linterna, de la cual no se había separado en todo momento.- pero si matarte.

Incrustó la daga cerca del corazón de la chica, gracias a que ella se había movido, enojado, la tomó del cuello. Ella cerró lo ojos, y trató de librarse de su atacante pero solo consiguió que él la apuñalara varias veces mas hasta que consiguió matarla. No tardó en formarse un charco de sangre bajo los pies de Mark, el cual usó como tinta para escribir en la pared, su firma.

"El Asesino de la Linterna".

-Suena estúpido pero en fin.- murmuró.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Danny no esperaba la visita de André, en realidad nadie esperaría una visita a las 3 de la madrugada.

-Necesito hablarte Danny.-dijo André.

-Y tenía que ser a esta hora.- se quejó el chico fantasma.

-Si, porque esto es muy confidencial.- dijo André.- Danny estoy al tanto de tu secreto.

-¿Qué¿Qué secreto?- Danny se alarmó.

-Lo de Phantom.- el rubio fue directo.- y no me lo niegues, te vi.

-Pero…-Danny no se esperaba eso en realidad, algo en la mirada de André no era normal.

-Soy un agente de la Agencia Internacional de Investigaciones.- explicó el chico rubio mostrándole a Danny su placa.- se especializa en criminales en serie vine a Amity Park siguiendo al "chico vampiro"

-¿Vampiro?- Danny lucía confundido

-Solo es un seudónimo. Que él mismo se puso. Cuando vi a Danny Phantom creí que tenía algo que ver en eso. Soy espía calificado y…

-¿Me espiabas?

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero es mi trabajo. Ahora necesito tu ayuda. Y como "protector de Amity Park" debes saber que hay un gran peligro para esta cuidad.

-¿Tienes a algún sospechoso?- Ahora estaban en el cuarto del chico fantasma, aprovechando la ausencia de Mark.

-Pues, la agencia clasificó a varios.- André sacó su computadora portátil de la mochila que cargaba, y mostró las fotografías.- pero… ninguno me convence, solo uno, aunque el problema es que no esta entre los sospechosos que la agencia reconoce… se trata de… Mark.

-¿Mi primo¿Bromeas?- Danny rió.- Mark, le teme a su propia sombra.

-Por eso quiero que…-André, se detuvo al ver a Mark entrar a la habitación, se miraron cada uno con cara de "me cachó". Intercambiaron un simple "hola" Danny miró con extrañeza a su primo. Estaba empapado, como si se hubiera dado un baño con todo y ropa.

-Yo…-Mark no buscaba que hacer, el asesino de la linterna lo había abandonado a buen momento (notese el sarcasmo).

-Creí que habías dejado el espionaje hace meses.- dijo André, sonriendo al ver que el asesino había dejado a Mark solo.

-Pues ya ves que no del todo.- murmuró Mark.

-O sea que Mark…-Danny entendió lo que el alemán decía.

-Si también es un agente ¿no es así?- dijo André, Mark lo miró con odio.

-Si.- dijo simplemente.- voy a darme un largo baño.

-Ves que te digo.- dijo André.- yo estoy casi seguro que él es el culpable.

Danny miró hacia el baño. Siempre había luchado contra fantasmas pero nunca había usado sus poderes para espiar a alguien, menos si se trataba de desenmascarar a un asesino.

* * *

Les digo que Mark les va ha divertir. André y Mark son amigos en realidad y ambos son agentes. Bien, aclaremos, tal vez aqui no sea tan notorio, pero luego podrán ver la diferencia que hay entre cada uno de los lados de Mark. Mi macabra mente hacaba de terminar de diseñar la trama y el final... habra sorpresas... en especial de parte de Danny. (Recuerden que estará levemente basada en Scream, pero algo así como relatada desde el corazón de los asesinos)

Si el seudonimo de Mark les suena, es porque en realidad existió un violador, que fue policía y usaba sus conocimeintos policiacos para ocultar sus crimenes, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre pero este señor fue bautizado "el violador de la linterna".

Gracias, por su información sobre el coleccionista de huesos, me quitaron una duda. Me da gusto que les este gustando... este capitulo salió un poco mas largo de los que suelo escribir, pero creo que ahora en este fic alargaré los capi.

Nos leemos, Violet.


	4. Claras Confesiones

**Capitulo Cuarto:**** Claras Confesiones**

Y lo que le molestaba era que iría a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, la había eludido por una semana desde que llegó pero ya era hora de tener una vida "normal" o en su versión de la normalidad. No le gusto que su crimen fuera a tan solo semana y media del anterior. Pero en fin.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Fenton, vio que Danny hablaba con André, cosa que lo alarmó. El cansancio le estaba ganado y no quería quedarse dormido con sus vestimentas negras empapadas con sangre. Sintió verdadero asco hacia si mismo. Se dirigió al baño donde soltó el agua de la regadera sobre él sin desvestirse, el agua se tiño de rojo. El agua también deslavó la "fachada" de su cuerpo dejando ver quien era en verdad.

Se miró al espejo y no le gustó lo que vio.

Tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, comenzando por una que surcada su rostro justo en el entrecejo, apenas las sombras quedaban pero era notorio, la solía cubrir con algo de maquillaje porque odiaba verla, le recordaba quien era en verdad. Una vez que se sacó la ropa, pasó su mano por una cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho. Recordó a André, el causante. Eran mejores amigos hasta hace unos meses, se conocían a la perfección, y el alemán no tuvo dificultades para notar el cambio en la actitud de Mark, cuando se convirtió en asesino.

El modus operandum lo había heredado de su padre.

Sonaba tonto pero… como una maldición sobre su familia, la sed de sangre era pasada de generación en generación. Solo tenía 17 años y ya era un criminal buscado en toda Inglaterra, muchos pensaban que era de mayor edad pero no era así, de día era un chico casi normal, iba a la escuela, tenía amigos, era maltratado por el bravucón de la escuela, y rechazado por la chica popular. Pero de noche… se convertía en un cruel asesino sediento de sangre… Eso era en Londres, pero ahora en Amity Park, se había propuesto dejar ese vicio y no lo había logrado.

Quizás necesitaba algún apoyo. Pero… ¿quien apoyaría a un asesino¿Quién sería capaz de mantener el secreto?

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

"André parece estar en lo cierto" pensaba Danny mientras miraba a Mark comer a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno. Ese día Mark iniciaría en la escuela y parecía que el chico inglés estaba muy nervioso. Ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de la rara salida de Mark en la madrugada.

-¿Te sientes nervioso?- preguntó Danny a su primo. Mark no contestó, se dedicó a comer su cereal con una lentitud que pronto comenzó a desesperar al chico fantasma.- Casper High es muy bonita, verás que te agradará.- agregó Danny solo para romper el silencio una vez que se dirigían a la escuela

-Si claro.- murmuró el inglés, sin despegar su mirada del suelo.- tus amigos me tratan bien Danny, pero... ¿Qué hay de los demás? De seguro seré el nuevo blanco de bromas.

-Si, quizás, es común molestar al "nuevo".- rió Danny con sinceridad- sabes, yo antes era el centro de las bromas y juguete de Dash, el bravucón de la escuela, pero hace poco por la llegada de André las cosas cambiaron.

-¿André deja que lo molesten?- se sorprendió Mark.- eso si que es nuevo.

-¿Porque lo dices?- investigó Danny

-En la academia de espionaje…-comenzó Mark sin mirar al chico fantasma.- él era el mejor, el mas popular, al que todo le sale bien, el… mas querido incluso por los profesores… era "el bravucón".

-Vaya quien lo diría.- suspiró Danny.- aquí, es muy diferente, entonces… de verdad ¿eras un agente?

Mark guardó silencio. Danny notó que había tocado un tema sensible.

-Si, lo era.- contestó el inglés.- pero dejé la agencia hace ya varios meses.

-Y ¿Por qué la dejaste?- preguntó Danny.

-Creo que…-Mark nuevamente se había tardado en contestar.- fue por que no soporte la presión, además…

-¡Oigan!- habló Tucker alcanzándolos.- oyeron que anoche hubo un asesinato¡El primero en casi 30 años!

-En serio.- preguntaron los primos al unísono fingiendo no conocer la noticia.

-Si, así es.- secundó André.- una joven estudiante de Casper High fue acuchillada y destripada

-Sabes mucho del caso.- observó Lassayer, André lo amenazó con su mirada.

-Quizás debamos ir a dar un vistazo en la escena.- propuso André, sabiendo que esto era un buen golpe para el inglés.

-Bromeas.- dijo Tucker.- yo jamás he visto un cadáver, y… no pienso dejar mis huellas digitales en la escena.

-Oh vamos los cadáveres son como maniquís hechos de carne, chico carnívoro.- vaciló Mark, los otros rieron.

-Jaja, muy simpático, señor vegetariano.- dijo Tucker.- debe de ser asqueroso… mas aun si tiene las tripas por fuera.

-Pues, no creo que de verdad tenga las tripas por fuera Tuck.- opinó Danny.

-De los asesino uno nunca sabe.- dijo André.

-Apoyo a Danny con lo de NO tiene las tripas por fuera.- Mark sonrió. Su Alter Ego estaba feliz de que le elogien su trabajo aunque él estaba asqueado.

-Además los quitan casi al instante.- informó André.- que no les suena divertido el echar un vistazo.

-André tienen razón podría ser muy buena idea.- opinó Danny, sin saber si en realidad quería hacer eso.

-Chicos creo que la muerte de una persona no es motivo de risa.- interrumpió Sam, Danny sonrió al ver llegar a su novia, la saludó.

-No es que sea gracioso.- intervino el alemán.- es solo que aparentemente ellos no tiene las agallas suficientes para ir a la escena de un crimen.

-Es que puede ser peligroso.- dijo Mark.- que no han oído que lo criminales regresan a la escena del crimen ¿y si no hace daño?

-Mark tu eres un miedoso de por sí.- rió André, Mark frunció el entrecejo.

-Vamos no se traten así.- dijo Sam.- Mark tiene razón podría ser peligroso.

Ya todos habían llegado a la escuela y dejaron el tema como vacile. La noticia sacudía a Amity Park, eran realmente raros los crímenes con ese nivel de crueldad en una cuidad tranquila. Una cuidad donde los fantasmas pasarían a ser el menor de sus problemas. La policía no tenía a ningún sospechoso y rápidamente se rumoró que una agencia quería vincular este crimen con muchos que habían cometido en Londres… principalmente por el mensaje. Decía:

"Prepárenseme para conocerme…"

No había firmado a ningún nombre ni seudónimo. La letra, el tipo de muerte y demás elementos hicieron a muchos pensar que habría mas ataques en Amity Park.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

El cielo ya estaba oscurecido y Danny buscaba a su primo por la casa, había prometido a André el mantenerlo bien vigilado pero esa noche se le había escapado… y lo peor era que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque anterior. Temía que Mark en realidad sea el asesino y atacara a alguien más. Se transformó en fantasma y buscó por los alrededores lo encontró donde menos lo imaginó. En la azotea, en el centro de operaciones, miraba el paisaje nocturno con melancolía, Danny volvió a su forma humana y se acercó con cautela a su primo y colocó su mano en su hombro. El inglés saltó del susto.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?- se quejó Mark llevándose una mano en el corazón.- no debes de hacerle eso a la gente.

-Lo siento¿en que pensabas?- preguntó Danny apoyando sus manos en el barandal donde Mark estaba apoyado.

-En todo.- contestó el sincerándose con su primo, Mark había tomado una decisión, solo espera que Danny le correspondiera.- me sorprendió que aquí los crímenes sean tan raros, en Londres son el pan de cada día.

-Bueno, pues…-Danny sonrió.- aquí, la mayoría de los peligros que sufre la gente son relacionados con fantasma y cosas así… nunca ha habido un asesino suelto.

-Hablas del chico fantasma… Invi lo que sea.- rió Mark, Danny se vio ofendido por el comentario.

-Que es Phantom, Danny Phantom…-Danny comenzó a dar vueltas por la azutea quejándose.- lo he dicho millones de veces, porque insisten en llamarme así... y luego…

Danny se dio cuenta tarde de su gran error. Mark sonrió.

-Parece que yo no soy el único con secretos raros.- dijo Mark.- tú eres Danny Phantom.

-Bueno pues…-Danny suspiró.- si, yo lo soy, pero…

-Tranquilo, no diré nada.- dijo Mark.- desde hace ya mucho que lo sé solo… quería que tu lo confirmaras con palabras… yo te vi en transformación la otra vez.

-Ah.- Danny se sorprendió por la forma en la que Mark lo dijo.- y… que hacías para distraerte en Londres.

-Es por lo que André te dijo ¿cierto?- dijo Mark.- por eso me interrogas mucho, tu también sospechas de mí.

-Pues…-Danny dudó, pero luego se aventó.- ¿lo eres?

Mark no hizo señas se sorpresa, solo cerró lo ojos disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Danny esperó que Mark hablara.

-En parte si.- dijo el inglés mirando a los ojos a su primo, Danny vio en la mirada celeste de Lassayer duda y quizás culpa, luego su mirada cambio radicalmente a una de burla, descaro y maldad.- ¿lo parezco?

Danny casi se va de espaldas por la forma tan simple en la que Mark tomó el tema.

-¿Así a lo descarado lo confiesas?- acusó Danny, Mark sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza.- pero… porque…

-Ah, si una pregunta clásica.- rió el chico asesino.- por… simplemente por placer, para obtener la deliciosa sangre ¿eso es raro?

Danny estaba en una pieza sin poder creer todavía la forma en le cual Mark había confesado su crimen.

-Ya no te pongas así.- agregó Mark al ver la expresión de Danny.

-Si, pues, disculpa por no disfrutar de tu mortal y asqueroso pasatiempo.- dijo el chico fantasma,

-No es asqueroso.- dijo el inglés.- es… placentero, y por cierto, yo confié en ti Danny espero que me correspondas y que así como yo no revelaré tu secreto tu no lo hagas con el mío.

-¿Bromeas? Lo mío se puede solucionar fácil pero…-Danny vio un cambio en la mirada de Mark.

-No quiero lastimarte.- murmuró.- por favor, entiéndeme, yo no controlo esto.

Danny miró con sorpresa a Mark, como si de pronto fuera otra persona y luego volviera en sí, el inglés cambiaba incluso de voz, su voz se volvía más misteriosa además de que desprendía un aura confusa.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición.- dijo el chico fantasma al ver que su primo en realidad había confiando en él.

-¿Cual?- preguntó Mark, odiaba cuando la gente decía esa frase.

-Deja de asesinar.- la respuesta de Danny sacudió a Mark.

-No es tan fácil como parece.- contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo te ayudaré.- dijo Danny poniendo una mano en el hombro de tu primo.- te prometo que te ayudaré a superarlo.

-Lo trataré.- dijo Mark dedicándole una sonrisa a su primo.

-Así se habla.- Danny y Mark se estrecharon las manos sellando su trato.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

-Cuando entré a la agencia apenas tenía siete.- contaba Mark mientras los primos comían otro de los guisos raros del inglés.- allí es en donde aprendí a superar mis miedos, era diferente, yo… realmente tenía la ilusión de cualquier persona que entra al ejercito para ayudar a los demás. Pero desde que me volví asesino preferí dejarla. Pero, no quiero que pienses que soy yo el que mata, en realidad es como si fuera yo pero al mismo tiempo fuera alguien más.

-Tengo una idea.- Danny analizo la situación.- pero necesito que me dejes entrar en ti para poder ver si se trata de un fantasma o…

-No es un fantasma Danny.- dijo Mark.- es mas fuerte que eso, es, soy yo.

-Lo intentaré de todos modos.- dijo el fantasma volviéndose intangible y posesionándose del cuerpo de Lassayer. Y lo que sucedió lo atemorizó. Se vio en el vació, y se topó con otro ente, que Danny identificó al instante.

-Tú eres el verdadero asesino.- dijo Danny. El ente sonrió con maldad.

-De hecho si.- contestó.- y creo que sabes que estas en mi territorio.

-Porque no dejas el chico en paz.- le dijo Danny tratando de grabar en su mente la imagen del ente.

-Porque yo, soy él y sin mi él no vive así como sin él yo no vivo.- dijo el ente riendo.- así como tu Danny Phantom y Danny Fenton.

El ente se acercó y lo golpeó. Danny salió del cuerpo de Mark y miró a su primo con sorpresa. En su mirada celeste vio al ente. Danny no supo de donde Mark tomó el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano pero tenía claras intenciones de dañar a Danny. El chico fantasma rió, nunca lograría hacerle daño mientras estuviera como fantasma.

Y no supo como fue que pasó, pero ahora su hombro sangraba en exceso y estaba asustado, sintió a su primo sobre él y también vio que bebía algo de su sangre, para luego cubrir la herida con su mano mientras sonreía.

-No lo olvides fantasmita.- dijo el ente.- El que con lobos anda a aullar aprende.

-Luego Mark volvió en sí. Y se apartó de Danny, lo ayudó a incorporarse y con su camisa cubrió la herida. Danny solo miraba a Mark con pánico.

-¡Danny¿Estas bien?- preguntó el ingles.

-Si, creo que sí.- dijo Danny sin salir de su asombro por completo.- pude ver al asesino.

-Eh…-Mark se vio sorprendido.

.-. .-. .-.

Y estaba molesto con él.

-NO, no quiero.- dijo.- NO quiero que lastimes a los que tengo cerca…

Se miraba al espejo del baño, esperaba que alguien le contestara o algo así, Mark sabía que lo que Danny decía era verdad y que dentro de él existía otra personalidad esperando el momento adecuado para salir a la vista por completo, y ahora él sabía que el asesino quería mezclar a Danny.

-Que es mucho pedir.- suspiró. Y entonces algo en su interior le habló.

-Tranquilo.- oyó la voz del asesino, una que él ya conocía perfectamente.- te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Pero mezclaste a Danny ¿Por qué?- dijo Mark en voz alta.

-Porque, necesito un ayudante.- explicó el otro.

-Danny no me parece buena idea.- contestó Mark.- además, el no es tan manejable como piensas, no… podría instruirlo aunque tu lo intentes.

-¿Estas seguro?- lo retó el ente.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.- dijo Mark al final.- pero NO lo lastimes.

* * *

El Capitulo 4 no iba ha ser así, nada iba ha ser así pero así salió. Y la verdad no me convence pero en fin... apartir del siguiente capitulo la historia le habrá alcanzado el hilo a Scream y todo el camino ya quedó listo.

Noooo!!!! llevo mas de una semana buscando la pelicula, Scream 1 y no hay!! nooo!! como molestan, tengo que esperar a la tarde para ir a la cuidad vecica... allí debe de haber casi de todo encuentras allí. Y es que estoy con que quiero verla de nuevo.

Y con respecto a los pepinos...mmm... Mark tiene sus secretos, por ahora no diré nada, luego ya verán de que se trata. Y si, para esta historia haré los capitulos mas largos de lo que acostumbro, para que no sean muchos en numero xD... yo tambien tengo un guion para aprender!! que curioso.

Sin mas, Nos Leemos. Violet.


	5. Doble Regreso

**Capitulo Q****uinto: Doble Regreso.**

Y un año había pasado. Amity Park olvidó rápido los tres homicidios que causaron mucha confusión en sus habitantes. La policía decía que eran crímenes aislados, aunque no todos estaban convencidos de esto. André como detective del caso no regresó a Alemania aunque su agencia se lo solicitó y ahora vive en la cuidad junto con su madre y hermana menor Gina, la cual rápidamente tuvo amistad con Sam.

Y la amistad de la rubia de ojos verdes, Gina, le vino bien a la gótica. Había perdido a su madre como parte del último homicidio registrado el año pasado. Y tal parecía que la familia de Sam quería dejar el lugar y seguir adelante… aunque la gótica se negaba a esta decisión. Y es que le habían dicho que tenía que olvidar las cosas y seguir adelante con su vida. Si bien nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madre y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ella, eso no significaba que dejara de ser su madre, y le dolía. Sus amigos fueron su apoyo en su momento, y Danny en especial como novio y como amigo.

Sam cepillaba su cabello mientras pensaba, pensaba en Danny, en lo mucho que el chico cambió. Y todos a su alrededor notaron el cambio, la llegada de Mark le había afectado al chico fantasma y ahora era un poco mas… agresivo de lo normal. Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto la hicieron volver a la realidad. Se levantó y abrió encontrándose con Gina.

-Hola Sam¿estas lista para ir al cine?- preguntó alegremente la rubia.

-No lo se Gina.- respondió Sam haciéndola pasar.- creo que no iré.

-Pronto se cumplirá un año ¿cierto?- dijo Gina en voz baja.- Sam, no debes de deprimirte.

-Es que tú no entiendes como me siento.- dijo Sam.- Gina, la perdí, y yo… nunca supe entenderla.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Gina abrazó a su amiga la cual sollozaba.

-Gracias por tu apoyo.- murmuró la gótica.- desde que llegaste has estado junto a mi en toda situación.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.- sonrió Gina.

Y es que con la alemana era diferente, Danny y Tucker eran sus amigos de toda la vida pero… Gina era una chica, quizás la entendía mejor y la chica rubia era muy buena gente, no era como las clásicas chicas superficiales, Gina era mas… espiritual, en el sentido que apoyaba la paz y la tranquilidad. Tenía ideales muy parecidos a los de Sam, y quizás por eso hicieron una amistad estrecha en poco tiempo.

-Entonces no vienes.- preguntó Gina.

-No ve tú con Tuck y André.- dijo Sam sin mucho ánimo, Gina se despidió y se fue. Sam se acostó en su cama tratando de aclarar su mente cuando escuchó un ruido en su ventana, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, no vio a nadie. Miró hacia los alrededores y no vio a nadie. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con los ojos verdes de Danny Phantom.

-Perdón no quería que te asustaras.- dijo tomándola de la cintura.

-Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso.- dijo Sam.- me da miedo.

Danny sonrió y abrazó a Sam la cual correspondió al abrazo.

-Pensé que ibas a ir con los chicos y Gina.- dijo Danny luego de un rato de estar en silencio.

-No tengo ganas de salir.- susurró Sam.- que bueno que viniste, me siento feliz de tenerte aquí.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar cerca de ti.- Danny tomó la barbilla de la chica para mirarle a los ojos.- no importa lo que pase siempre te amaré.

Luego unió sus labios con los de ella, Sam se sentía mejor ahora en la compañía de Danny.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Cuando se quitó de la casa de Sam ya era de noche, y ahora le estaban colmando la paciencia, primero fue la música a todo volumen y ahora la televisión, él hacía su tarea y Mark veía una película de terror sin duda, oía cada efecto de sonido y cada molesto grito.

-Podrías apagar eso.- dijo Danny ya harto.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de la diversión?- preguntó el chico, Danny lo miró feo.

-Que no puedes hacer eso en silencio trato de hacer mi tarea.- dijo Danny a modo de reclamo.- además no creo que tu hayas echo tu tarea.

-Oh vamos, sabes que odio la química.- contestó Mark apagando la televisión.- y… no tengo cabeza para hacer ecuaciones de solubilidad.

-Pero si no sacas más de 80 en química reprobarás el curso.- recordó Danny.- además el profesor de Biología pidió que aprendamos…

-Los huesos del cuerpo ¿a quien le interesa eso?- rió Mark.

-A ti sí.- dijo Danny.- si repruebas otro examen, tu madre te cuelga.

El que acabará colgado serás tu si no dejas de molestarme.- dijo Mark encendiendo la televisión.

-Ya te dije que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas.- le dijo apagando el televisor.

Tranquilo compañero.- rió Mark.

-Y… ¿harás tu tarea?- preguntó Danny.

-Sí, pero no ahora.- dijo Mark juntando algunas cosas en su mochila.- por ahora saldré a dar una vuelta.

Danny lo miró salir, y luego siguió con su tarea. De pronto una alarma se encendió en su mente, se levantó se transformó y fue en busca de su primo. Un año había pasado pero Danny aun no confiaba en Mark. Menos después de eso.

_Danny entró al cuarto y le aventó el periódico a su primo mientras el muchacho fantasma contenía las lágrimas._

_-Oye, que fea actitud ¿Que te sucede?- se molestó Mark._

_-Prometiste NO volver a asesinar.- le reclamó ante la mirada confusa de Lassayer._

_-Si, lo hice y he cumplido.- contestó Mark._

_-Ah ¿si?- Danny le mostró el encabezado. "Muere asesinada una mujer de un importante familia en Amity Park."- es la madre de Sam.- le dijo Danny y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.- tienes idea de lo que has hecho, Sam es mi mejor amiga y…_

_-Hey.- interrumpió Mark.- detén tus acusaciones, yo no fui._

_-¿A no?- rió Danny.- entonces quien mas, tu eres el único asesino que conozco y que deja en la escena del crimen la frase "el asesino de la linterna"._

_-No fui yo.- dijo Mark.- no se de que me estas hablando, debe de haber otro asesino porque ese no fui yo… yo te prometí que no volvería a matar y he cumplido, el que alguien quiera usar mi nombre para encubrirse es otra cosa, yo no sería capaz de dañar a nadie que tu o yo quiera… tu sabes que yo ni siquiera a mis enemigos daño… solo a gente que no conozca._

_Danny lo miró con incredibilidad._

_-Nadie va ha ensuciar mi nombre.- dijo Mark levantándose.- si lo encuentro… que se cuide._

_Dicho esto, Mark se fue. Danny pensaba, quizás el alter ego de Mark fue y el chico no lo recordaba pero… por lo que sucedió los días siguientes Danny vio que Mark no mentía. Entonces eso significaba que había otra persona que quería dañarlos y los primos no tardaron en comenzar su búsqueda. Pero recientemente, Mark parecía tener ganas de volver a las andadas. _

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Esa noche se divertirían como nunca, luego de un año volverían a sentirse satisfechos. Todo lo tenían planeado. Y por eso estaba amarrando al muchacho rubio a la silla, primero lo secuestraron y ahora estaban preparando la escenografía para su macabra filmación. El rubio que tenía una venda en la boca estaba asustado, su secuestrador y futuro verdugo vestía un pantalón color mezclilla oscura y una camiseta aparentemente blanca, sobre ella un suéter negro con capucha, tenía algo parecido a un antifaz y la capucha del suéter le impedía verlo.

-No sabes como disfrutaré esto, Dash.- dijo el sujeto con una voz algo distorsionada.- espera aquí.

Dash lo perdió de vista rápidamente. Estaba en el patio de la casa de Paulina y eso era raro, no sabía como fue que un sujeto tan aparentemente debilucho pudo someterlo y ahora amarrarlo. Mientras tanto Paulina esperaba la visita de su novio, Dash, se terminó de maquillar para luego bajar a la cocina y ya comenzaba a molestarse, no faltaba mucho para que sus padres volvieran y Dash aun no llegaba. Oyó el timbre del teléfono, y contestó de no muy buena gana.

-¿Diga?- dijo la chica.

-Estoy hablando con la señora de la casa.- preguntó su interlocutor con una voz extraña.

-Más o menos.- contestó Paulina.

-¿Esta conforme con su servicio de larga distancia?- preguntó el otro.

-Si, y si solo era eso colgaré el teléfono.- dijo molesta.- tengo cosas que hacer sabe.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Pau?- preguntó él. La chica se asustó de momento y luego recordó, solo había alguien capaz de hacer una broma como esa, además de que ese alguien sabía bien como asustarla, así que luego de fingirse muy asustada comenzó a reír.- ¿te asustó la llamada telefónica Pau?

-¿Eres tu, Alex?- preguntó pensando en su hermano menor, ya que la voz del sujeto era la de un adolescente.

Alex está en el juego de beisbol ¿recuerdas?- dijo el extraño.- además recuerda que con el nuevo servicio telefónico puedes hablar con descuento en las noches.

-Oye lunático.- Paulina le regañó.- ve a molestar a alguien mas.

Y dicho esto la chica colgó.

-Me colgó.- dijo el chico de ojos azules al ojiverde.- la muy ingenua me colgó.

-Vuelve a llamar.- le dijo el otro en tono de que había dicho algo absurdo.- yo tengo que entrar a la casa.

-¿Pero si yo llamó entonces quien va con el bravucón ese?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Tú tienes más tiempo en esto que yo, hazlo tú.- rió el ojiverde tomando el cuchillo y la linterna, el de ojos celestes lo detuvo.

-Esto es mío.- dijo quitándole el cuchillo.- toma uno en la cocina de la chica.

El de los ojos verde fosforescentes suspiró, mientras su compañero volvía a llamar, la chica contestó. Él tapó el auricular. "¿que le preguntó?"- le susurró al de ojos verdes.

-Se creativo.- rió el otro mientras se iba.

-Se creativo.- murmuró el de ojos azules imitando al ojiverde. Cuando volvió a hablar la chica estaba diciendo "hola" de forma molesta, y quizás ya iba a colgar.- No te enojes Paulina.

-Tu de nuevo.- se molestó la chica.

-Si la vida de tu novio dependiera de cómo tratas a los demás, él ya estuviera muerto.- rió el ojiazul.

-Y que con eso.- preguntó Paulina sin mucha gana.

-Escúchame Paulina, tengo secuestrado a tu novio y si no haces todo lo que te diga él morirá.- dijo amenazadoramente.

Paulina se asustó, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que ese sujeto estaba en su casa, así que se dirigió a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, al llegar a la puerta trasera se encontró con Dash, amarrado a una silla quiso hablar con él pero oyó un ruido en la cocina miró hacia atrás y en eso la puerta se cerró y solo la ventanilla le permitía ver a Dash. Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien pero cuando regresó su mirada a Dash el chico ya estaba muerto, aterrorizada se dirigió al sujeto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo ella al borde el pánico.- no te he respondido nada mal.

Lo hiciste cuando decidiste cerrar las puertas.- rió él.- pero… ¿estas segura que ya cerraste todas las puertas?- ella se apresuró a revisar las puertas y ventanas, todas tenían llave.- ¿Hasta la del perro?

Oyó su risa a carcajadas, Paulina miró con pánico la entada para los animales, esperaba que alguna clase de monstruo entrara por allí o algo así, pero en lugar de eso, todo lo eléctrico se desconectó, y luego… la luz de una linterna alumbrándole directo al rostro. Como la casa no tenía luz, decidió salir al jardín, donde creyó perder a su atacante, de hecho, parecía que él se había desvanecido de la nada. Miró a su alrededor y luego sintió que alguien la tomó del hombro, se volteó, solo para encontrarse con la luz de la linterna. Quiso huir, pero él rápidamente la colocó debajo él, para luego una vez que ya estaba seguro de que ella no escaparía, dejar caer la linterna mostrándole su identidad a la joven.

Paulina lo miró, de ojos verdes, hermosos ojos verdes, ella no podía creer lo que veía no podía ser verdad, ella espera a todo mundo menos a él. Lo siguiente que sitió fue el cuchillo de él atravesar su cuello, él vio que la sangre manchaba sus manos y por un momento quiso vomitar, pero luego… tuvo deseos de probarla. Su compañero había dicho que es sabrosa.

Y tenía razón.

-No que no.-Oyó la voz de su compañero, el cual llegó a su lado. Y lo miró riendo, con orgullo en su mirada celeste.- "yo nunca tomaré sangre"

-Cállate ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?- preguntó el de los ojos verdes.- ¿tenemos que recogerlos?

-Naaa, de eso se encarga la policía.- rió el chico de ojos azules. Oyeron conversaciones, voltearon hacia donde provenía y vieron a los padres de la chica que yacía inerte en el pasto.- aunque… tengo una idea.

-No pienso tocarla una vez muerta.- se quedó el ojiverde.

-No querrás que le diga a Danny la verdad ¿o sí?- dijo el chico de ojos azules mirando sus dedos.

-Eres tramposo Mark.- dijo el ojiverde.- que es lo que quieres.

* * *

Bien, en este capitulo salió bien cruel. No quería hacerle eso a Sam pero, como le dije a mi amigo la historia lo requería. Y tambien con respecto a Dash y Paulina... lo siento pero las cosas tuvieron que ser así. Naa y ahora ya verán como la historia va tomando el rumbo de Scream pero un tanto diferente.

Que bueno que les parecío una buena idea lo del Ente, y no revelaré pronto quien es el otro asesino literarmente pero daré las pistas suficientes como para que sepan quien es.

Bueno no tengo mas que decir así que me despido. Nos Leemos. Violet.


	6. Sueños Proféticos

**Capitulo Sexto: Sueños Proféticos. **

Mark tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba molesto con su compañero ya que este no había cumplido con sus caprichos.

Vamos no te pongas así.- rió el chico de bellos ojos verdes.

Teníamos un trato ¿no?- se quejó Mark.- tu hacías lo que te dije y yo no le menciono nada a tu… bueno a Danny.

Sería pasado de cruel.- murmuró el ojiverde.

¿Pasado de cruel?- Mark rió.- pasado de cruel es que no quieras decirle a Danny nada de todo esto… Danny sabe lo que soy… tu terquedad te traerá consecuencias graves y pronto.

El ojiverde no dijo nada miró el cadáver de la chica y luego suspiró. Muy a su pesar decidió cumplir con la idea macabra del inglés.

Estas cosas siempre suelen ser más fáciles en las películas.- se quejó el ojiverde.

Date prisa quieres.- insistió Mark. El de los ojos verde se apresuró sabía que Mark lo manipulaba pero eso no le molestaba del todo; después de todo el inglés tenía muy buenas ideas para diversión… ideas plagiadas de películas de terror pero buenas.

Vayámonos de aquí.- dijo el chico de ojos verdes tomando a Mark del brazo y corriendo, Mark le alcanzó su ritmo pronto, pero repentinamente el ojiverde se detuvo.

No, no ahora.- se quejó Mark.- resiste un poco más.

Ya te he dicho que él es muy fuerte.- dijo su compañero cerrando sus ojos verdes y cayendo desmayado siendo ayudado por Lassayer. El ojiazul supo que tenía que apurarse.

La escena que los padres de Paulina vieron al llegar a su casa fue aterradora, primero, las luces estaban apagadas y tuvieron que hacer dos intentos de encendido cuando la corriente eléctrica regresó. Segundo, había un enorme desorden, se notaba que la chica había estado preparándose palomitas de maíz que ahora estaban quemadas y desparramadas por la mesa. Tercero, vieron el cuerpo inerte del que fuera su novio de su hija, Dash, en la pared, un mensaje escrito con sangre:

"Se creían los mas populares del mundo, pero fueron mas fáciles de eliminar y eso que no soy alguien fuerte y grande ni mucho menos popular" El Asesino de la Linterna.

Gritaron, el mensaje hablaba en plural entonces quizás también su hija fue atacada, la buscaron por la casa pero no la encontraron, ya en el jardín la encontraron colgada de un árbol con el clásico mensaje escrito en la tierra donde la sangre se derramó.

"Para que no haya duda que estoy de vuelta" El Asesino de la Linterna.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Despertó sudando, con el cabello mojado y agitado, se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba biología. Apagó el reloj despertador y sacudió la cabeza. Y había tenido el mismo sueño de nuevo. Un sueño, que lo venía molestando desde hace meses, antes eran cada mes luego cada semana y últimamente a diario, era un sueño largo pero recordaba pocas cosas. En el sueño siempre veía a él mismo planeando, preparando y llevar a cabo un plan para matar a alguien, no lograba ver de quien se trataba pero, era en extremo violento, y el de esta noche había sido… tan real. Y esta vez había visto quienes era: Paulina y Dash.

Y eso fue lo que mas le dolió ver.

Pero no se sentía del todo triste. Le dolía el corazón y no podía creer que su mente diseñara tan depravados sueños, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. Sentía una satisfacción inmensa. Levantó su libro de Biología y se fue a dar una ducha, era común que su primo se despertara antes que él. Así que luego de ducharse bajó a la cocina donde vio a Mark lavando unas frutas.

Buenos días.- saludó Mark.- ¿dormiste bien?

Ni que lo digas.- contestó Danny con desgano.- sabes, soñé algo relacionado contigo.

¿Otra vez?- preguntó Mark extrañado.- pues cuéntala para que no se cumpla.

Tienes razón.- Danny sonrió.- soñé que tu o yo no estoy seguro de cual de los dos matábamos a unos compañeros de la escuela.

Vaya creo que el convivir mucho conmigo te ha afectado.- dijo Mark mientras cortaba los tomates que había lavado.

Hola, buenos días chicos.- saludó Jazz.- ah ¿que va ha preparar el chef hoy?

Solo una pequeña botana.- rió Mark. La chica Fenton tomó unas cosas y luego salió de la casa, Mark esperó que se vaya Jazz para hablar con Danny.- sabes, quiero que estés preparado para lo que te enteres en al escuela.

Pues… ¿que tan grave podría ser?- inquirió Danny.

Créeme es posible que no te agrade.- dijo Mark en un suspiro, Danny lo miró feo. Mark decidió ignorar la mirada del mitad fantasma y mejor se dirigió al refrigerador, donde sacó una botella color ámbar cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Danny.

Algo me dice que eso no es para la práctica de química.- rió Danny.

De hecho si lo es.- explicó Mark.- esto es esencialmente una solución acuosa de composición compleja, proteínas, aminoácidos, y sustancias inorgánicas como sodio, potasio, cloruro de calcio, Además de tener diluido, elementos formes en un 45... Lo vez química.

Ha sí… ¿he?- rió Danny sin entender del todo lo que Mark había explicado.-Si te puedes aprender todo eso… ¿Cómo es que repruebas tanto esas materias? O sea, química, biología y anatomía.

Por que el maestro de ciencias biológicas me odia.- dijo Mark metiendo la botella en su mochila.- aunque obtenga todos los puntos del examen y de las practicas siempre encuentra un error para reprobarme… como odio al maestro de Biológicas.

Él no te odia.- rió Danny.- lo que pasa es que tu no eres una blanca palomita ¿he?

Me ofenden tus comentarios.- Mark se cubrió el rostro con las manos simulando el llanto.

Ay, eres patético…- ambos rieron.- mejor nos apuramos.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

¿Ya supiste?- dijo André.- parece que el asesino de la linterna regresó.

Como te enteras de ese tipo de noticas tan rápido.- preguntó el chico moreno, André se notó nervioso.

Pues… ventajas de ser criminólogo, Tucker.- contestó el rubio.

Que no han visto a Danny y Mark.- preguntó Sam alcanzando a los dos chicos.

Es verdad los primitos llegarán tarde, otra vez.- comentó Gina.

Danny no era de los que llegan tarde…- dijo Tucker.- amenos que sea por una emergencia, creo que de verdad Mark lo esta cambiando mucho.

El grupo de cuatro amigos se dirigió al salón de clases pero en el camino, la terrible noticia de la muerte de los que fueran los más populares de la escuela corría. Sam parecía asustada, el nombre del Asesino de la Linterna recorría los pasillos. Las clases no se detienen y el profesor de Biológicas no era un hombre agradable y odiaba los retardos.

Disculpe profesor podemos pasar.- preguntó Mark en la puerta cuando el profesor ya había empezado con su explicación, Danny movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

Señor Lassayer¿Cuántas veces debo de decirle que si va ha llegar tarde solo entre al aula sin interrumpir mi clase?- el profesor estaba molesto y Mark lo hacía para molestarlo mas.- pasen.

Lo sentimos, buenos días.- dijo Danny a modo de disculpa cuando pasaba junto al profesor.

Como fueron los últimos en llegar harán el proyecto juntos.- dijo el profesor.- porque los demás ya tienen pareja… bien, como iba diciendo… ¿de que les estaba hablando?

Mark rió por lo bajo, y Danny miró a su primo con cierta molestia.

Ah sí.- el profesor chasqueó los dedos cuando recordó.- les decía que el corazón esta compuesto de cuatro cámaras, la aurícula izquierda y derecha y el ventrículo…

Danny tuvo el instinto de mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo que faltaba en la clases, o mejor dicho alguien. Ver los lugares vacios de Paulina y Dash hizo que se le remueva el estomago. "Quizás se fueron de pinta" se dijo así mismo y trató de no pensar en que su primo pudo hacer de las suyas.

Profe.- la voz de Mark llamó la atención de Danny.- ¿porque no hacemos la práctica de la lección? La que está en la pagina 122.

Lo siento Lassayer pero…-comenzó a decir el maestro y fue interrumpido por Gina.

Es verdad profesor.- secundó la chica.- se ve interesante y podremos aprender mejor cobre las válvulas tricúspide y mitral.

Creo que tiene mucha razón señorita Dreidrichz.- rió el profesor, Mark lo miró con odio.- pero ¿están seguros que podrán conseguirlos materiales?

La clase armó un alboroto, que si que no, en fin, pero el hecho de que el profesor haya aceptado que la práctica se realizara le dio una macabra idea al chico inglés, que sonrió con malicia mientras el profesor seguía con su clase.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y el ya súper crecido grupo de amigos de Danny se reunieron a comer.

¿En serio fueron asesinados?- preguntó Danny a su amigos cuando fue informado de la notica.

Si, es en serio.- contestó la gótica.- no puedo creer que de verdad haya regresado, creí… que jamás volvería a saber sobre él. Ni Dash ni Paulina se lo merecían aunque fueran unos engreídos.

Si, el mundo ha perdido a una verdadera belleza.- dijo Tucker tristemente.

No era la más bonita del mundo.- rió Lassayer, sintiendo como el asesino se sentía elogiado.

Aun así fue cruel.- dijo André.- parece que el asesino quiere seguir los pasos de cierto asesino famoso de cierta trilogía de películas de terror, hizo el mismo truco con sus victimas.

Naaa lo dudo.- rió Mark.- quizás mas a lo Jack el destripador, mandándole una carta a la policía con un órgano humano dentro. El riñón y quizás el páncreas.

Dudo mucho que sepas que cosas son esas.- retó Gina.

Si, son órganos del cuerpo que están por allí en el abdomen.- contestó Mark.

Hay que tener verdaderas agallas para hacer semejante daño.- dijo Tucker.

No, solo un cuchillo y una linterna.- Mark le siguió a su broma, Danny no reía mucho, sabía que a Mark le divertía la situación, pero también se dio cuenta que a Sam no le parecía nada agradable, la chica se veía triste y luego tomó sus cosas y se fue de allí sin llamar tanto la atención de los demás.

Podrían dejar de hablar de eso.- se molestó Danny, cortando las risas de sus amigos, la campana sonó y todos se levantaron para irse, Danny tomó a Mark del brazo.- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? No juegues así con ese tema… menos en la presencia de Sam

Tranquilo Danny.- rió Mark.- solo trataba de bromear un poco. Además de eso ya te dije que yo no fui el asesino de la madre de tu novia.

Como sea.- Danny empujó a su primo y fue en busca de Sam, la buscó por todos lados pero no la encontró, el timbre anunció el siguiente bloque de clases y ya se había retrasado en una y no quería que se repitiera.

Gina entró al baño donde encontró a la chica gótica llorando. Las clases estaban por empezar y ya no había nadie allí.

Sam…- llamó la alemana.- ¿Qué te sucede?

¿Por qué regresó Gina?- sollozó Sam.- en el mensaje que dejó la vez que mató a mi madre dijo que eliminaría a mi familia… pero creí que ya había pasado.

¿Tu familia no tiene algún enemigo?- preguntó la rubia.- André dice que ese es un factor importante.

No que yo conozca.- Sam se limpió las lágrimas.- debes de ir a clases… yo iré luego.

Bueno pues…-Gina le puso una mano en el hombro.- ten cuidado.

Gina salió del lugar y Sam permaneció un rato mas sentada en el suelo del baño en un rincón. Recordaba el mensaje que le había dejado, un mensaje de amenaza y por eso su familia quería abandonar Amity Park. Aunque ella nunca se había topado con el asesino sabía que él era aterrador. Oyó ruidos, en el tiempo que llevaba ayudando a Danny combatir fantasma sus sentidos se agudizaron y podía presentir que algo malo se avecinaba.

Sacó de su mochila un lápiz labial, el arma multifuncional, estaba diseñado para fantasmas pero aun así le serviría para defenderse de lo que sea. Caminó hacia donde había oído el ruido y empujó la puerta, no vio a nadie, levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio a través del espejo. Se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con el arma.

No te muevas si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.-le dijo al sujeto.

Tranquila Sam.- dijo el sujeto, no vestía un gran disfraz ni nada por el estilo, salvo de pantalones vaqueros azules una camiseta negra y en su rostro algo aparecido a un antifaz, le cubría casi todo el rostro y solo dejaba ver parte de su nariz y su boca, le cubría incluso el cabello pero dejaba ver a la perfección sus ojos verdes… en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron algo le decía a Sam que conocía al tipo de alguna parte pero no lo identificó.

Un momento fugaz fue el de mutua observación, para luego el asesino comenzar su ataque, al principio trató de defenderse pero él le quitó el lápiz labial y lo introdujo en una de sus bolsas. Indefensa ella no tuvo más opción que correr. Y sabía que él iba tras ella. Corrió por los pasillos miraba a tras constantemente y no se fijó en que momento chocó con Mark de momento se asustó y luego se abrazó a Mark buscando protección.

Tranquila.- susurró Lassayer abrazándola- todo esta bien.

El venía tras mí.- dijo la gótica.- me quería matar.

Mark frunció el seño. "No dejaré que te haga daño… vamos a buscar a Danny y contarle lo que pasó" se encontró primero con Tucker y Gina. A quienes dejó encargada a Sam, él necesitaba buscar y hablar con su compañero cuanto antes. Y lo encontró tomando clases, le hizo señas que el ojiverde entendió, se levantó y habló con el profesor.

¿De nuevo quiere ir al baño?- se molestó el profesor.

No tardaré.- dijo el chico saliendo sin esperar la repuesta positiva del profesor.- ¿que quieres, Mark?

Que no te metas con Sam.- dijo empujándolo contra la pared, con una mano en su cuello.

Vaya, a poco te gusta esa chica gótica.- rió el de los ojos verdes.

Es la novia de Danny no puedes ser tan insensible.- Mark soltó a su compañero.

Oh vamos no seas tan compasivo Lassayer… recuerda que no esta bien hacer acepción de personas.

Haz el favor de alejarte de Sam.- le pidió Mark, para luego irse de allí, una sonrisa maliciosa surcó el rostro del ojiverde. Y luego entró a su salón.

* * *

Super mega tardanza, perdón por ello pero tuve unos poblemas y la compu no se conectaba al internet, pero ahora ya está mas o menos bien y aquí traigo el capitulo 6 con un título bastante tonto, pero no encontré uno que le vaya mejor. No quería copiar todo de la pelicula Scream pero hubieron partes en las que no encontraba unión y tuve que hacerlo, de hecho uno de los personajes mensiona que los casos se parecen a cierta pelicula y es que de hecho el estilo de Mark es una mezcla de Jack el despritador y Ghostface de Scream... bueno no les fastidio mas con mis rollos. Y espero que les guste.

Nos Leemos, Violet.


	7. Sospechosos

**Capitulo Séptimo: Sospechosos.**

Aun no entiendo porque me llamó.- dijo André a su superior.

Porque eres el único al que Mark escucha.- dijo el hombre.- necesito que atrapen a ese asesino lo más rápido que se pueda.

¿En que nos serviría que Lassayer este con nosotros?- inquirió André.

Lo necesitamos tener cerca.- dijo el hombre.- solo así, su propuesta será escuchada agente Dreidrichz.

André no dijo nada solo miró a su superior con confusión. "no le prometo nada" fue lo único que dijo y luego salió del auto, los policías del lugar simplemente le dejaban el camino libre para entrar a la escena del crimen. Echó un rápido vistazo al lugar, luego caminó por la casa concentrado en cualquier pista que el asesino haya dejado.

¿Te puedo ayudar?- preguntó Danny Phantom sorprendiendo al rubio de ojos verdes.

No deberían de estar aquí.- dijo André con voz seria, al ver que Danny había ido junto con Mark.

En realidad solo veníamos a invitarte.- sonrió Mark una vez que Phantom lo colocó en el suelo.

¿Invitarme¿A donde?- preguntó André sin dejar de observar el lugar.

El cumpleaños de Sam se acerca y quiero organiza una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa.- explicó Danny mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.- Y… ¿has encontrado algo?

No es la gran cosa.- dijo el rubio en un suspiro.- el tipo es bueno, tal parece que se desvanece en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno.

¿Sin dejar rastro alguno?- repitió Mark, giró su mirada a la escena, examinando viendo lo que su compañero hizo, ya que él la noche del asesinato no había entrado a la casa sino había manejado las cosas desde afuera. André sonrió son complicidad.

¿Cuál es tu diagnostico, Lassayer?- inquirió el rubio, Mark se sobresaltó.- con confianza amigo.

Bien pues…-Mark caminó hacia la ventana de la cocina.- entró por aquí, se puede notar que buscaba algo para matar dado el desorden…-Mark se movió con lentitud siguiendo un rastro invisible ante cualquier persona pero para ojos entrenados era casi evidente.-… el rastro termina aquí…

Danny y André miraron sorprendidos.

O sea que yo no estaba equivocado.- André se acercó a la pared.- el rastro termina justo a tres pasos de la pared… ¿Cómo pudo desvanecerse?

Quizás sea un fantasma.- opinó Danny.- yo conozca a muchos, pero… la verdad a ninguno que quiera matar a alguien mas que no sea yo.

¿Podrías averiguar tu por lo fantasmal?- pidió André a Danny.- yo me encargaré de buscar mas pistas.

Claro yo lo hago.- sonrió Danny.- ese es mi trabajo, ahora bien¿vendrás?

No me lo perdería por nada.- André sonrió.

Nosotros y Gina nos encargaremos de todo.- informó Mark.- ahora, vámonos Danny antes de que alguien nos vea aquí.

Si tienes razón.- dijo Danny entendiendo el mensaje de Lassayer.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Mark sacaba jugo de naranja del refrigerador, cuando lo cerró se topó con los cautivantes ojos verdes de su compañero, cosa que lo asustó.

Te gusta hacer eso ¿no?- dijo Mark mientras se servía un vaso.

Hoy hablé con Danny.- dijo el de los ojos verdes, Mark quedó en estado de shock, permaneció inmóvil unos momentos tratando de digerir la información.

¿En serio¿Y que te dijo?- preguntó Mark aun incrédulo.

Pues…- el ojiverde suspiro.- digamos que no le gustó del todo.

A quien le gustaría enterarse de algo así.- rió Mark con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- alguien viene.

El de ojos verdes se escondió detrás de la puerta, y Mark hizo como si nada, Danny entró a la cocina no vio al ojiverde. El chico fantasma se veía triste y quizás decepcionado, Mark hizo un gesto al ojiverde para que se fuera, y una vez solos Mark decidió hablar con Danny.

Oye yo…- Mark empezó.

No, no quiero hablar sobre eso.- cortó Danny.- no sobre él ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No me correspondía a mí.- explicó Lassayer.- ¿Qué harás?

No lo sé.- se sinceró Danny.- es que… no lo esperaba.

Piénsalo bien.- Mark miró a Danny a los ojos, y Danny se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando con Mark sino con el asesino.- cualquier mala decisión podría ser fatal, para tus amigos, para tu novia y también para ti… él es mas cruel que yo.

Con eso es decir mucho.- rio Danny.

Lo es.- sonrió Mark esta vez.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Sam, se había quedado sola en casa, y por alguna razón sentía miedo. Permaneció en su cuarto estudiando y haciendo sus tareas. Tomó el libro de anatomía y busca la práctica de la 122, Mark y Gina habían convencido al profesor de hacerla, cosa que no entusiasmaba a la gótica. Dicha practica consistía en "rebanar" un corazón de bovino para estudiar sus partes. Asqueroso. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, un rato después las luces comenzaron a fallar, se asusto un poco, ya que los parpadeos de la electricidad se fueron haciendo más frecuentes hasta que se cortó. Justo en ese momento su celular sonó.

Numero desconocido… no contestó, y al buen rato calló un mensaje.

"¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Sam?" preguntaba.

Comenzó a buscar una linterna entre sus cosas. No era del tipo de personas que le temían a la oscuridad, al contrario ella decía ser una criatura de la noche pero con un asesino suelto sí había una razón para temerle a la oscuridad. Repentinamente una luz la alumbró, aterrada, sabiendo de quien se trataba se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la fuerte luz que desprendía la linterna del sujeto. Él la trató de tocar pero ella se escabulló por el pasillo, viendo como la luz siempre iba detrás de ella. Tomó lo que aparentaba ser un palo de golf, y con el golpeó al sujeto, quien soltó la linterna. Sam lo miró, llevaba el mismo antifaz pero esta vez cubierto por una capucha negra.

Ambos quisieron tomar la linterna y entonces él sacó de entre sus ropas un cuchillo que hizo que a la gótica se le erizara la piel del miedo. Hubo un forcejeo en el cual él trataba de apuñalarla mientras Sam se defendía como podía, lo empujó contra la pared y huyó a su cuarto, el corrió para alcanzarla cosa que no logró, ella llamó a emergencias con su celular, y al escucharla él se fue.

Oyó ruidos y vio una figura acercarse a su ventana, era la misma figura que el asesino lucía, se hizo para atrás.

Sam.- llamó, ella reconoció la voz y se acercó a ayudarlo.- oí que gritabas ¿estas bien?

Danny…- ella se abrazó a él.-… Danny, él está en la casa.

Tranquila.-susurró Danny Phantom.- todo está bien, él se ha ido, estoy contigo, te defenderé.

Quería matarme.- sollozó Sam en el pecho de Danny. El chico fantasma volvió a su forma humana, y sostuvo a Sam entre sus brazos, consolándola, de repente las luces volvieron, Sam se separó de Danny sorprendida, en el acto a Danny se le cayó algo que Sam identificó. El chico fantasma miró con extrañado como en el rostro de Sam se dibujaba terror y comenzaba a huir.

Sam…- gritó Danny, él miró hacia abajo y vio con molestia la linterna de Mark, maldijo a su primo entre dientes y corrió para alcanzar a Sam.- ¡¡Sam, espera!!… ¡¡Saaaaam!!

La gótica ya había llegado a la puerta y la abrirla se encontró con un policía, cosa que hizo que se tranquilizara. Los policías rápidamente entraron a la casa. Y otros dos, la llevaron a una patrulla y se encargaron de llamar a su padre. Levantó la mirada y vio como lo policías arrestaban a Danny tomando la linterna como base, la cual tenía incluso lo que parecía ser manchas de sangre que nunca se quitaron, quizás de crímenes anteriores.

Sam…- habló Gina, quien venía con André.- ¿estás bien?

Supongo que si.- contestó Sam entre lágrimas. André se dirigió hacia Danny.

Yo no hice nada.- se quejaba el chico fantasma, ganas no le faltaban de hacerse intangible y huir pero eso solo revelaría su secreto y lo volvería más sospechoso.- suéltenme, me lastiman.

No lo esperaba de ti Danny.- susurró André mirándolo.

Yo no hice nada.- Danny parecía estar nervioso y asustado.- diles que me suelten, no quiero ir a la cárcel.

Tranquilo.- André habló con voz seria.- si de verdad no hiciste nada saldrás libre, pero si tu fuiste el asesino entonces… creo que te aguarda un terrible futuro.

El sujeto llevaba esto.- un policía le entregó a André la linterna, la examinó, y luego dirigió su miraba hacia Danny, y luego se dirigió a sus superiores.

Bien, se le hará un análisis de ADN tanto a la linterna como el sujeto…- habló el comandante.

Es Daniel Fenton.- informó André. Danny estaba en el interior de una patrulla, esposado y muy incomodo, además de preocupado, en cuanto el rubio se quedó solo se apresuró a hablar.

Dreidrichz, NO pueden analizar mi ADN…- susurró el chico fantasma.

Es necesario.- respondió André en el mismo tono.- solo estate quieto, si, te llevarán a la comisaría, allí te harán preguntas.

Me las pagarás Mark.- murmuró Danny para sí mismo, aunque André también escuchó. Danny estaba molesto, todo por culpa de Mark ya que el inglés fue el que le dio la linterna y también él era el que estaba causando desastres y caos en Amity Park, aunque también sabía que no fue Mark el que atacó a Sam, cuando llego a la comisaría los policías lo condujeron donde lo interrogarían. Veía a André muy involucrado, para ser un simple aprendiz el rubio era muy bien reconocido entre los oficiales, el comandante de la policía se encargaría de interrogarlo, el rubio estaría presente.

¿Qué hacías en la casa de los Manson?- le preguntaron, Danny suspiró.

Sam es mi novia¿Qué cree que hacía?- contestó de mala gana.

¿Dónde conseguiste la linterna?

¿Qué tiene que ver una linterna?

Mucho.- se molestó el comandante.

¿Dónde estuviste la noche del asesinato de Dash Baxter y Paulina?- interrumpió André librando Danny de una pregunta difícil.

Ni siquiera recuerdo.- Danny se frotó la cabeza.- ah sí, estaba estudiando para el "examen" del maestro de biología.

Dreidrichz, no desvíes las preguntas.- dijo el hombre a André, para luego dirigirse a Danny.- contesta lo de la linterna.

Pues…- Danny dudó, pensó bien en su respuesta y sabía que ese momento de duda le costaría y mucho, al final decidió decir la "verdad a medias".- no es mía, al llegar a la casa de Sam me encontré con un muchacho y nos chocamos, creo que fue el momento del cambio.

El comandante frunció en entrecejo incrédulo, André disimuló una risa.

Es la verdad.- dijo Danny al ver el rostro de incredibilidad de los otros.

Sus padres serán informados.- suspiró el comandante.- Dreidrichz encárguese de que el joven Fenton, este cómodo.

Danny se molestó ante el sarcasmo del comandante, mientras caminaban por el pasillo se encontraron con Gina y Sam, la ojivioleta desvió la mirada para no ver a Danny, su rechazo le dolió al chico fantasma. Lo condujeron hasta una celda provisional donde permanecería durante las investigaciones.

Sam se quedó mirando un momento la puerta por donde se había llevado a Danny. No sabía que pensar o que creer, es que se trataba de Danny, el que fue su mejor amigo, su actual novio, un héroe para muchos en Amity Park (aunque en su forma fantasma) no podía ser verdad que de un día a otro se volviera asesino pero las pruebas apuntaban hacia el ojiazul. ¿Por qué lo haría¿Qué razones tendría?

Sam…- oyó una voz conocida.- ¿Cómo estas?

Tucker, que bueno que llegaste.- sonrió con tristeza.

Pues en cuanto me avisaron vine.- dijo el moreno, abrazando a su amiga.

Crees de verdad que fue Danny ¿verdad?- preguntó la gótica, aunque el mirada de Tuck se veía que el chico si sospechaba de su amigo.

Las apariencias engañan Sam.- respondió Tucker sin más. Sam miró con sorpresa a su amigo.- oh vamos, que no notaste su cambio, comenzó a faltar a clases por gusto, habla en susurros con Mark, cada vez que se toca el tema se pone nervioso e incluso pide que se cambie la conversación.

Eso no prueba nada.- murmuró Sam

¿Lo defiendes?- se sorprendió Tuck.- casi te asesina.

Yo…-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sam.- yo… no se que creer Tuck, el Danny que conozco no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

El Danny que conocemos quizás no.- sentenció Tuck.- pero, el Danny influenciado por Lassayer quizás si- Sam lo miró- solo piénsalo Sam, pasan las 24 horas del día juntos, Mark suele ser muy extraño y misterioso… miedoso quizás pero misterioso ¿Qué te garantiza que no puede ser asesino? Tiene cara, expresión, voz e incluso nombre de asesino.

¿De quien hablan?- interrumpió Gina.

De Mark.- dijo Sam en un suspiro.- Tuck cree que podría ser el verdadero culpable.

Ustedes no lo conocen ¿cierto?- rió Gina.- Mark es la ultima persona en la lista.

No para mí.- insistió Tucker.

Un jovencito de ojos verdes oía la plática desde una prudente distancia, sabía que los amigos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y no se iba a mostrar, solo oía lo que hablaban de Mark Lassayer, y por lo visto el chico moreno estaba sospechando demasiado de su compañero y debía de hacer algo, debía de alertarle al chico inglés.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

¿Estas seguro de lo que me pides?-preguntó Mark a Danny en una noche que el chico fantasma aprovechó para escabullirse e ir a hablar en privado con el inglés.

Bien seguro.- dijo Danny decido.- solo… que no sea nadie cercano.

Entonces es un trato.- rió el asesino. Danny se transformó en fantasma y se dispuso a salir, antes de eso hizo un último comentario.

Al maestro le dará un infarto.- dijo y volviéndose intangible salió del cuarto.

Mark sonrió y comenzó a reunir sus herramientas, le había sorprendido que algo como eso venga de la boca de Danny pero "Todos se vuelven locos alguna vez". Danny observó a su primo un rato y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su celda, su petición no tenía nada que ver con el maestro que tanto odiaba Mark, pero por la mirada del inglés supo que iba a usar a dicho profesor como señuelo.

No esperaba la visita del ojiverde.

Tucker sospecha de Mark.- el de ojos verdes fue directo, cosa que sorprendió a Danny.

No me extraña.- confesó Danny.- Tuck es muy capcioso y Mark últimamente ha dado demasiadas pistas en su persona.

Si sigue así tendré que actuar.- dijo el ojiverde para alarma de Danny.

Ni lo pienses.- advirtió Danny.- aléjate de mis amigos, desde que llegaste haz causado problemas, tanto a mí como a ellos… te lo advierto, aléjate de ellos.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Mark esperó que la chica rubia de ojos verdes se quedara sola, solo iba a ser por un momento pero sería lo suficiente como para que él le diera un buen susto. Conocía bien la casa por lo que sabía por donde entrar y esa noche no iba en compañía del ojiverde, al menos no para ese caso. No iba a quitar la electricidad de toda la casa como era su costumbre sino solo de la parte donde actuaría. Marcó el número del celular de la chica, un número que se sabía de memoria.

Hola.- contestó ella.

Sorpresa Gina.- dijo con voz malévola, pudo adivinar el susto de la chica.- estas sola ¿verdad?

Que es lo que quieres, Danny.- dijo Gina angustiada, suponiendo que el chico fantasma era el asesino.

No soy Danny.- rió él.- sabes, me sorprende la incompetencia de los detectives cuando de capturarme se trata… ¿Cómo pueden pensar que un enclenque como Fenton puede matar?

Gina oyó al asesino reír con ganas. "¿donde estas?" preguntó la rubia. "ahora, detrás de ti" contestó Mark al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono, y trataba de apuñalar a la chica. La rubia se apresuró a correr y salió al patio trasero, donde la oscuridad reinaba, miró a su alrededor buscándolo, vio como una luz se reflejaba tras suyo la filosa daga estuvo apunto de clavarse en su cuerpo, pero ella se escapó, corrió y Mark detrás de ella, hasta que ella frenó de golpe. Estaba en la orilla de una alberca, a Mark lo tomó desprevenido esa acción y chocó con la chica, ella perdió el equilibrio y supo que caería al agua.

No supo donde estaba su mente cuando se abrazo al asesino para no caer a la fría agua, y este también cayó, Mark cerró los ojos aterrado como nunca en la vida, si algo le daba miedo eran las grandes concentraciones de agua razón por la que no sabía ni nadar sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando el agua lo mojó, luego su visión se tornó borrosa para de inmediato desmayarse. Gina se recupero pronto y salió del agua, pero su atacante no lo hizo.

Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, su sentido común le decía que corriera y que dejara al otro, total era un asesino, pero por otro lado, la preocupación le entró… en realidad no sabía por que lo hizo pero lo hizo, entró al agua y lo sacó de la piscina.

Y él no respiraba.

* * *

El capitulo 7 al fin xD aqui hubieron dos semi ataques... y si quieren saber las fobias de Mark son tres: claustrofobia, aerofobia e hidrofobia si, aunque no lo crean son esas. El arresto de Danny era nesesario para la historia, al igual que las sospechas de Tuck. Jaja tenemos un nuevo maestro de sosiología wiii!!! la verdad yo odiaba a ese profeso y por eso decidí que Mark matará a su profesor (pero que mente tengo ¿verdad? las ganas de matar que tengo las pongo en este fic o.o)

Jaja es que no soy muy buena pensando en los titulos y por eso dije lo anterior. ¿Vampiros? me fasinan los vampiros de hecho por eso Mark es como es, pero no sé mucho de ellos y no podría escribir un fic sobre ellos... ya esta susediendo lo que quería, que comiezen a sospechar de alguien xD!! pongale atención a como y donde se mueven los personajes. Nada es lo que parece.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alentan a escribir mas rapido. Bueno, sin mas espero que les siga gustando.

Nos Leemos, Violet.


	8. Reglas del Asesino

_Un capitulo dedicado a la pareja Mark y Gina..._

**Capitulo Octavo: Las reglas de un asesino serial (Parte 1)**

_"Regla Uno: Una vez que derrames sangre, y despiertes al asesino en ti, jamás podrás detenerte… luchar contra el instinto homicida te traerá la desgracia y posiblemente la muerte, porque si eres asesino una vez lo serás para siempre"_

Gina no sabía realmente que hacer, entre sus brazos estaba el muchacho que tanto terror había causado en la ciudad en estos últimos días, lo cual no sería tan perturbarte si el chico no estuviera inconsciente. Lo recostó sobre el suelo y rápidamente checó sus signos vitales. Su pulso era débil, y él no respiraba.

Recordó en la escuela los primeros auxilios, y sin pensarlo más le proporcionó respiración el chico, no sabía realmente si lo que hacía era lo correcto, eso de "haz el bien sin mirar a quien" estaba siendo aplicado muy estrictamente. ¿Y si al despertar el chico la asesinaba? Bueno eso sería lo mas seguro. Volvió a checar su respiración, aun no respiraba, tuvo el deseo de quitarle el antifaz al chico y ver de quien se trataba pero, algo la detuvo, le entró el miedo ¿Y si de verdad era Danny¿Y si era alguien conocido? Una vez mas le propinó respiración y fue cuando él reacción.

Por puro instinto, ella se alejó de él. Mark se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tosió levemente, se sentía mal y además de eso no recordaba bien donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo allí. Gina notó la confusión en los ojos azules del chico, se acercó a él indecisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella, él se sobresaltó.

-Dime que... no me… viste…-Mark tartamudeó, aunque no precisamente por casi morir ahogado, sino porque nunca había tenido a la chica rubia tan cerca. Ella lo miró confundida.- o sea, que no… viste mi identidad.

-Claro que no.- rió ella.- respeto tu… anonimato.

-Gracias.- murmuró Mark desviando la mirada hacia la piscina, sintió como al sangre se le helaba de solo recordar lo sucedido.- debo recordar nunca guiar a mis victimas a las piscinas.

-Si, da gracias que sabía algo de primeros auxilios.- Gina sonrió, por alguna razón ese chico no le causaba miedo ni nada, al contrario ahora le causa una sensación de confianza y tranquilidad. Lassayer sonrió en agradecimiento y quiso incorporase cosa que logró con la ayuda de la chica. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la piscina.

-¿Porqué me ayudaste?- preguntó Mark.- si yo, traté de matarte.

-No lo sé.- dijo Gina siendo sincera.- creo que si te hubiera dejado morir me arrepentiría, además, yo no soy asesina.

Eso dolió.- suspiró Mark, Gina sonrió.- ¿le dirás a alguien?

-No.- dijo Gina.- no pienso decirle a nadie de esto, aunque tengo una duda ¿porqué querías matarme?

-No quería matarte.- susurró Mark, sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a él.- solo quería verte… porque yo… te amo Gina.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la declaración, Mark cortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y de pronto sintió los labios de aquel hombre contra los suyos; por un momento Gina no supo que hacer, el chico de ojos azules parecía pedir su permiso para entrar en su boca cosa que ella no tardo en otorgar y cuando sintió el cuerpo del asesino contra el suyo, Gina rodeó con los brazos a Mark olvidándose de todas sus dudas y miedos. Lassayer terminó el beso y contempló a Gina en silencio. El encanto por un momento se rompió y Gina se apartó de aquel extraño hombre, sentía el rubor de sus mejillas y trató de huir pero él la detuvo.

-No huyas de mí…- dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que ella lo oyera.-… no sería capaz de hacerte daño… perdón por lo del beso fue… un gran atrevimiento de mi parte.

Gina lo miró, tenía la mirada gacha y visiblemente avergonzado. "No suelo ser así" continuó él. Gina regresó a su lado y le tomó el rostro con las manos para que pudiesen verse a los ojos.

-Tienes lo ojos tan bellos que jamás haya visto.- susurró ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No soy precisamente el máximo galán.- dijo Mark con una sonrisa juguetona.- y sé que alguien como tu nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- rió Gina.- ¿Qué acaso me conoces de cerca? Nadie ha tenido oportunidad de conocer a mi verdadera personalidad.

-Pero… soy asesino.- Mark desvió la mirada.- y un asesino siempre será asesino… no importa lo que yo quiera hacer lo que intente esto es como un mal incurable, algo que te marca de por vida y que últimamente mi cuerpo me pide.

-Todos tienen derecho a ser amados.- Gina sonrió.- tu dices que me amas… entonces déjame a mi… mostrarte lo que es el amor correspondido.

Mark levantó la mirada sorprendido, antes de tomar entre sus brazos a la chica nuevamente, y besarla.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

-Entonces ¿Cómo era el chico con el que intercambiaste la linterna?- preguntó el comandante a Danny.

-Más o menos de mi edad.- dijo hablando con la verdad, por alguna razón sin la presencia de André se sentía mas en libertad de hablar.- piel clara… parece que ojos verdes.

-¿Que hay de su cabello?- preguntó el hombre.

-Llevaba una gorra y no pude verlo bien.- se sinceró Danny.- señor, le juro que no he matado a nadie, debe de creerme… ese chico que vi cerca de la casa de Sam parecía sospechoso.

-Y creo que hay que creerle, comandante Growler.- dijo al una mujer tiempo que entraba al lugar.- acabamos de recibir una llamada, encontraron otro cadáver, una chica de 17 o 18 fue brutalmente apuñalada y descuartizada en la casa de un tal Joseph Nilsen.

-¿Qué?- Danny se sorprendió.- es el profesor de biológicas en la escuela Casper.

-Esto es raro.- dijo el oficial.- ¿Quién fue el que dio el aviso?

-El propio Nilsen.- dijo la mujer.

-Bien, vamos para allá.- dio el hombre, y luego se dirigió a otros policías.- lleven al joven Fenton.

Si los crímenes anteriores eran crueles, este era aterrador. El señor Nilsen estaba mas que asustado, y junto con el toda su familia. Su testimonio decía que la chica ya estaba así cuando él llegó. La policía rápidamente hizo un registro de todas las pistas o cosas que el asesino haya dejado y su mensaje, escrito con sangre en la pared decía:

"Usted es el siguiente, profesor Nilsen"

Lo curioso fue que, al puro estilo de Jack el destripador, el asesino tuvo el descaro de dejar una carta para distintos destinatarios. Se burlaba de la policía, del profesor, de la cuidad e incluso de sus victimas.

"Que incompetentes son los policías, arrestan a un chico diciendo que soy yo… pero, aquí estoy saludándolos mis queridos polis, le dejo al profesor el reporte que olvidé entregarle la otra vez… ¿recuerda la practica que no hice o mejor dicho no hicimos porque no llevamos los materiales, aquel de la disección de un conejo? Pues, aquí está… solo que… no es un conejo lo que disque diseccioné"

-Esto es una ofensa.- dijo comandante a los que estaba en la reunión, mientras aporreaba la carta sobre la mesa.- se burla de todos. Pero da muchas pistas, quizás demasiadas.

-La otra vez, reprendí como a 10 o más alumno por no cumplir con ese reporte.- dijo el profesor.- ¿cierto joven Dreidrichz?

-No todos podemos conseguir un conejo.- se defendió el rubio al ser mirado con severidad por su superior.- además, el asesino debe estar dando pistas para conducir a la policía a otra persona.

Esta vez André sonó nervioso.

-Liberaremos al joven Fenton.- informó el comandante mientras daba por terminada la reunión, y el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Sam dejó unas cosas en su casillero luego de las clases, pensaba en lo que Tucker le había dicho el día anterior "Danny fue liberado, porque hubo otro homicidio" no sabía que pensar, no era porque le gustara dudar del ojiazul era solo que… algo le decía que la policía cometía un error al liberarlo. Cerró el casillero y se dirigió a su salón, pero antes, sin querer chocó con alguien y en el acto ambos tumbaron sus pertenencias

-Lo siento.- dieron al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban para recoger sus cosas. Sam levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos celeste Danny. De momento tuvo algo parecido al miedo y se hizo para atrás, cosa que el chico fantasma notó.

-Sam, no me digas que aun crees que yo soy el asesino.- dijo Danny sintiéndose ofendido.

-No es eso.- Danny había recogido los libro de Sam y se los entregó.- es solo que no esperaba verte ahora.

-Lo sé…- dijo Danny en voz baja una vez que ambos se habían levantado.- y… que pasará… con, con lo nuestro.-Sam permaneció callada y con la miraba pegada al suelo.- Sam, por favor…

-Danny.- interrumpió ella.- no sé que decirte… todo esto me tiene confundida y muy asustada. Hay alguien por allí que quiere matarme! La policía no tiene ni la más mínima pista sobre quien podría ser.

-Si, eso lo entiendo.- siguió Danny.- y a mi me consta que ese tipo es bueno… yo lo vi Sam, al de los ojos verdes… y creo saber quien es.

-Le dijiste a la policía.- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No, aunque les dije la mayoría de las pistas.- Danny miró a su alrededor, se aseguraba que el ojiverde no estuviera cerca.-… entonces ¿nada va ha cambiar entre nosotros?

-Aun seguiremos siendo amigos, pero, de lo otro… tengo que pensarlo un poco.- dijo Sam mirando a Danny a los ojos, el chico bajó la mirada triste.- pero… si quieres, puedes volver a conquistarme.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos. "Así será.- rió Danny, comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón.- y, que tal te ha ido.

-Nada en especial.- contestó sin muchas ganas.- ah! Si, no creo que el profesor Nilsen te reciba las tareas atrasadas.

-Conociéndolo no lo hará.- dijo Danny con toque de molestia.- últimamente me ha fichado, y no es por darle la razón a Mark pero es muy molesto.

-Tu primo no deja de hacerle la guerra.- rió Sam.- la otra vez luego de la practica del corazón ¿recuerdas?- Danny asintió con la cabeza.- el profesor marcó la siguiente que era la disección de un conejo, él y otros no quisieron matar a su conejo…

-Y ¿tu no eras unos de ellos?- preguntó Danny.

-La verdad sí, preferiría que fuera una rana.- dijo ella.- imagínate el pobre conejo morir de sobre dosis de cloroformo.

Ambos rieron.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Los días pasaban con una traicionera calma, se podía sentir la tensión que los habitantes de Amity Park vivían cada vez que el sol se ponía todos se encerraban en sus casas, era un miedo mayor a lo que los fantasmales enemigos antes proporcionaban… porque ahora ni siquiera ellos (que ya están muertos) salen de sus escondites. Los policías alertas temerosos de que en cualquier momento llegue la noticia de un nuevo crimen. Sam se había quedado hasta un poco tarde en la casa de los Dreidrichz y su padre le solicito que no se arriesgara a regresar sola a casa, mejor se quedaría a dormir allá.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?- preguntó Sam a Gina, en la quien sabe que vez que se quedaba pensando mirando nada en especifico.- Gina¡¡¡GINA!!!

-¿Perdón me decías algo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Hace media hora que trato de llamar tu atención.- se quejó Sam.- en que estas pensando.

-Bueno…- la rubia dudó.- Sam¿Qué pasará entre tú y Danny¿Aun seguirán saliendo¿O solo por el hecho de ser sospechoso lo dejarás ir?

-Pues, la verdad no sé, estoy pensando seriamente en eso.- Sam la miró.- pero eso no es lo que pensabas¿Qué acaso algún chico ha roba tu corazón?

-Ni yo misma sé eso.- confesó Gina.- sabes, no es tan sencillo él tiene un gran paquete detrás, una enorme carga y su vida corre peligros muy seguido.

Sam miró a Gina extrañada, de que algo le sucedía a la alemana algo le sucedía. Por fin, la rubia dejó de mirar por la ventana solo para dirigirla a la pared, Sam no dijo mas y apagó las luces, quedando lo el reflejo de la luna sobre la habitación. La gótica pronto quedó dormida, pero Gina no pudo dormir, esperaba a alguien. Fue entonces cuando un reflejo llamó su atención, se acercó a la ventana y rápidamente supo que era. Salió de cuarto con un sigilo que ella no sabía que podía hacer y que quizás había aprendido de él.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- preguntó enojado André, quien en esos momentos entraba a la casa.

Eso no te debe de importar.- dijo sin darle tiempo a su hermano de hablar ella salió de allí. Supo que quizás André la seguiría y no siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo segura que estaba sola. Caminó hasta estar a la orilla de la piscina, miró unos arbustos que propinaban su sombra y tornaban la noche más oscura en esa parte de la casa. Y supo que allí le vería.

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó. Gina no necesito ver su figura ni nada, supo que era él. Algo lo identificaba de su compañero, en la plena oscuridad ambos se parecían demasiado pero Gina reconocía que el otro asesino tenía un aura tipo… fantasmal. Por eso nunca los confundía. Las manos del asesino de la linterna hábilmente bajaron por la espalda de la rubia. Y ella fue la que cortó el beso. Sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él con la respiración agitada.

-Quiero asegurarme que André no me siguió.- dijo Gina mirando a su alrededor.- tengo miedo de que te encuentre aquí… yo…- Mark la cayó con un dedo.

-Tranquila, se que él no te siguió ¿vienes?- Gina asintió.

-¿Cuándo liquidarás al profesor Nilsen?- preguntó la chica a Mark una vez en la casa de la desafortunada victima de la noche, la cual no se encontraba y ambos estaban el la cocina.

-Esta noche.- respondió Lassayer mientras afilaba la daga.- ya no puedo esperar mas.

Mark examinó su arma con el cuidado y la precaución que se necesitaba. Pasó uno de sus dedos por su longitud, la sangre brotó de su debo índice. Estaba lo suficiente filosa no solo para apuñalar sino para descuartizar, Gina lo observó trabajar sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Y él vendrá hoy?- preguntó la rubia.

-Debe… y más le vale.- contestó Mark.- o se las verá conmigo¿aun no entiendo como es que estas aquí?

-Ya te dije.- suspiró Gina.- si no matas tú al profesor lo haré yo.

Mark rió "no te atreverías"- desafió.- no quien sea puede y sabe hacer algo como esto. No se mata como sea, un error y el tipo se salva.

-Tan fácil como cortarle la cabeza.- dijo ella en tono de aburrimiento cosa que sorprendió a Mark.

-Jamás he decapitado a nadie.- admitió.- pero… suene interesante.

-Oye…-Gina rió con ganas.- lo decía de broma.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo el ojiazul levantando las manos para evitar cualquier reacción de la chica.- aun así suena interesante.

Gina no contestó, sabía que para él eso no era una broma. El teléfono celular de Lassayer comenzó a vibrar (ya que estaba en silencio y solo el vibrador estaba activado) y el ojiazul rápidamente contestó. Mark habló con su compañero con pequeñas frases y Gina dedujo que el otro estaba siguiendo al profesor y lo matarían en cuanto llegara a su casa. Cuando Mark colgó se dirigió a Gina con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la rubia.

-Gina yo…-Mark se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, buscando la mirada de ella.-… quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo…- La chica sonrió, y se abrazó al asesino.-… pero, soy asesino Gina.- Mark se alejó un poco para verla a los ojos.-… y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar y que nunca podré cambiar así que te pido algo de comprensión… yo… cambio un poco una vez que la sangre mancha mis manos

-Eso lo tengo presente desde la primera vez que te besé.- contestó ella.- créeme que no me interesa, se que en cualquier momento se te entrarán las ganas y me matarás pero aun así disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

-Sabes que jamás te lastimaría, Gina.- Mark le tomó el rostro.-.. Nunca, te lo prometo. Aunque sea un loco psicópata no soportaría verte lastimada ya sea física o emocionalmente, menos por mi causa.

-Confío ciegamente en ti.- susurró Gina, antes de besar suavemente al ojiazul.

-Una cosa mas.- Mark sonó nervioso.- quiero que te quedes aquí, no salgas de la cocina… oigas lo que oigas, pase lo que pase por favor quédate aquí sabes que mi compañero es muy "celoso" y tengo miedo que te toque o lastime.

-De acuerdo.- Gina dejó que Mark la abrazara y acariciara antes de irse. El ojiazul salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación del mencionado profesor. En espera de la señal de su compañero.

¿Qué tenía de malo el profesor Nilsen? Es decir, es común que los alumnos detesten a sus profesores y ya pero, quizás no al grado de obsesionarse con eliminarlo. Como maestro no era diferente a los demás pero como detective… era allí donde el odio de Mark se originaba. Joseph Nilsen era su maestro en la "academia de criminología" un detective reconocido en su natal Londres y de hecho fue el mismo Nilsen quien descubrió la identidad del famoso "violador de la linterna". Violador y asesino para ser precisos. Su padre.

Joseph Nilsen había matado a su padre… y Mark esta noche, cobraría venganza.

* * *

Este capitulo constará de varias partes, una por cada regla, no se asusten no son muchas son solo dos xD. La idea de las reglas la tomé de que en Scream dan las "reglas para una pelicula de terror" por Randy así que aquí conocerán las reglas para los asesinos seriales. Pueden llamarme loca si quieren. Estos dos capitulos 8 y 9 van dedicados a las parejas de este fic que con Mark y Gina, y Danny y Sam.

Desde ahora doy el aviso, el siguiente capitulo describe con lujo de detalles cómo Mark y su compañero matan al profesor... si les da asco la sangre o algo por el estilo pueden abstenerse de leerlo.

Nos Leemos, Violet.


	9. Reglas del Asesino 2

Advertencia: Bien, hice muchos cambios... y lo leí una y otra vez mi intención era describir la escena de la muerte del profesor Nilsen pero no sé si me quedó a la altura de mis lectores. No soy buena con las descripciones, yo creo que soy sádica y que mi mente recreó la escena pero ustedes díganme si lo entendieron y que les parecío.

Ah si y no hay mas que esa escena ademas de que por favor no se dejen llevar por las apariencias... no todo lo que brilla es oro xD. Bueno no les entretengo mas, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. La informaciòn que se da de anatomía es veridica ya que bueno yo eso estoy estudiando ahh examen el lunes!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo Octavo: Las reglas de un asesino serial (Parte 2) **

_"Regla Dos: Un asesino no debe implicarse sentimentalmente con nadie, el amor, es un sentimiento estrictamente prohibido ¿Qué clase de asesino se enamora?"_

Mark esta noche, cobraría venganza. Todo ya estaba preparado, ya que él se había tomado la molestia de recrear el ambiente perfecto para la muerte del hombre que había matado a su padre. Oyó que la puerta se habría y entraba el hombre, quien quiso encender la luz pero no sucedió, aparentemente no había electricidad en toda la casa, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero la puerta se cerró misteriosamente, entonces vio con terror como la luz amarilla de una linterna lo alumbraba por detrás, ya era conocida esa luz por muchos en la cuidad, además de que el profesor no olvidaba la amenaza para él en el anterior crimen que casualmente fue cometido en su patrio trasero.

No tiene escapatoria, señor Nilsen.- dijo una voz masculina, fría y distorsionada.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta tenía seguro y el asesino lo sujetó del brazo con una mano y lo tumbó al suelo para luego apagar su linterna, el profesor lo buscó en la oscuridad, tratando de imaginar cual sería su siguiente movimiento, lo golpearon para dejarlo fuera de guardia y entonces sintió como lo levantaban y obligaban a sentarse en una silla y amarrarlo, fue entonces cuando la luz se encendió dejando ver a dos chicos que el profesor identificó de inmediato.

¿Lassayer¿Dreidrichz?- murmuró sorprendido.

¿Sorprendido señor Nilsen?- rió Mark caminando graciosamente a su alrededor, mientras el ojiverde cerraba puertas y ventanas.

¿Cómo no me lo imaginé?- dijo el hombre cambiando su sorpresa por enojo.- ¡el hijo de Henry! Aunque de usted me sorprende joven Dreidrichz.

Uno nunca termina de conocer a sus alumnos, profesor.- susurró André muy cerca de su oído.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Nilsen mirando a Lassayer quien se ponía de nuevo el antifaz, no tanto por el profesor sino por Gina.

¿Qué es lo que quiero?-bromeó Mark.- ¿Qué?... ¿no recuerda lo que usted le hizo a mi padre¿Lo recuerda?- Mark se acercó y lo amenazaba con el cuchillo.- si lo recuerda, lo veo en su mirada.

Henry Lassayer merecía morir.- contestó el profesor sin mostrar miedo.-… violó y mató a decenas de jovencitas de la secundaria.

Decenas.- repitió André en un murmuro.- ya vez Mark, nos falta un buen tanto.

Si pero para eso.- Mark acercó mas el cuchillo al cuello del profesor haciendo que este moviera la cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose del cuchillo.- debemos quitar esta roca del camino.

No podrán salirse con la suya.- dijo el hombre tomando valentía, y cortando la risa de lo que se convertirían en sus asesinos.

Oh claro que sí será así.- rió Mark, mientras le hacía una seña a Dreidrichz.

Es verdad, tenemos una sorpresa para usted señor Nilsen.- rió el ojiverde con una risa psicópata. Y dicho esto se dirigió al armario y al abrirlo cayó el cadáver de una joven, que aparentemente murió estrangulada con unos alambres, que aun permanecían en su cuello ya que o debería de tener mas de unas cuantas horas de muerta, tenía una herida a la altura del cuello que fácilmente podría confundirse con la chupada de un vampiro.

¡Carly!- gritó el hombre.- ¿Por qué mataste a mi hija? No tenías porque…

No pero fue divertido.-dijo Mark y ambos rieron, Mark se situó detrás de hombre susurrándole amenazas al oído, jugando con el cuchillo alrededor de su cuello. Ahora Mark podía oler el miedo, la sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas a causa de que su corazón latía rápidamente, acercó su cabeza al cuello del hombre. El profesor podía sentir el cálido aliento de Lassayer entre su cuello y su hombro, como si que el asesino ya estuviera disfrutando de la sangre. La escena de terror para el profesor y de placer para Mark fue cortada por André.

Date prisa Markos.- suplicó el ojiverde.- que estoy algo ansioso.

Yo también lo estoy.-dijo Mark en el mismo tono que su compañero, mordiendo el cuello de su victima pero no lo suficiente como para abrir la piel ni dejar marca sino solo para humedecer el lugar.- usted da clases de anatomía profesor… tengo una duda… ¿Cómo se llama la arteria que pasa por aquí?- con el cuchillo delineó suavemente el cuello del profesor, este se quedó quieto sin contestar la pregunta.- ¿tu lo sabes André?

Claro…-André rió con ganas.- ¡la contraparte de la vena yugular es la arteria carótida! Y no sabe profesor, que deliciosa sangre pasa por allí, recién oxigenada y llena de nutrientes lista para el cerebro… pero en este caso para mí.

Oh… veo que su alumno lo superó.- rió Mark.- André tiene razón la carótida es una arteria que se origina directamente de la aorta; y la aorta es la arteria principal ¿no es así?

No necesito clases de anatomía, Lassayer.- dijo con dificultad el profesor.

Es verdad, olvidaba que usted es cardiólogo y hematólogo profesional.- ambos asesinos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Mark.- pero no estoy aquí para bromas tontas…

Mark tomó el cuchillo y con delicadeza lo hundió el cuello del profesor, quien dio un grito de dolor, André se acercó a los dos "relájese" dijo en susurros mientras Mark deslizaba con cuidado el cuchillo creando una abertura de no mas de cinco centímetros pero bastante profunda.

¿Sabe cual es la mas emocionante de técnicas de homicidio?- preguntó el ojiverde, alejándose para que Mark hiciera su trabajo con placer.

Si, nosotros le beberemos algo de su sangre, para luego acuchillarlo sin piedad alguna.- respondió Mark a la pregunta, al tiempo que lamía la sangre que comenzó a fluir de la herida. El profesor tenía lo ojos fuertemente cerrados, asqueado ante la escena de Mark en su cuello.- nos toca a 2 litros y medio.- rió Mark antes de posicionar sus labios en la abertura y comenzar a succionar.

La sangre le sabía a gloria, era lo mejor con lo que podría recompensar a su "vegetariano" estomago, y lo disfrutaba a cada trago, entre succionada entre lamida, Mark tenía que admitir que se sentía como vampiro, no lo era, pero se sentía así… se sentía muerto, débil y frió pero en cuanto la sangre comienza a caer en su estomago una sensación de energía, fuerza y calor lo recorría, ese liquido rojo ligeramente pegajoso y viscoso, de sabor único lo estimulaba por no decir otra cosa.

Por favor, ya no sigas.- suplicó el hombre, aguantando el dolor que sentía a cada sorbo que asesino de la linterna hacía en su cuello.- por favor… detente…

Mark dejó el cuello del hombre para respirar y en parte para que el hombre descansara un poco, por la pequeña incisión fluía sangre pero en menor medida de cuando Mark la absorbía no quería que muriera pronto, tenía muchas ideas en mente, muchas cosas que siempre había querido probar y esta noche liberaría todos sus deseos más oscuros. Además tenía toda la noche.

¿Detenerme?- Mark rió.- pero aun es el comienzo, yo ya sacié mi sed por el momento.

Si, descanse señor Nilsen.- habló el ojiverde con dulzura.- que luego sigo yo… y yo, puedo ser mas sediento que mi amigo.

El chico de ojos verdes se acercó al profesor y solo lamía la poca sangre que salía por naturaleza de la cortadura mientras Mark se recostaba e la cama, y miró de reojo cómo el ojiverde trabajaba. Este levantó la mirada impaciente esperando la autorización de Lassayer, quien la dio asintiendo con la cabeza. Los quejidos del hombre nuevamente invadieron a la hitación. Mark luego de mirar por un rato cerró los ojos, disfrutando del canto de triunfo que eran los lamentos del profesor. Súbitamente recordó que Gina estaba en esa casa.

Necesito ir por unas cosas en la cocina.- informó poniéndose de pie.- no hagas que se desmaye.

El de ojos verdes dejó de beber para mirar con extrañeza cómo Mark se disponía a salir, se acomodó el antifaz y luego cogió la capucha que solía cubrirlos cuando andaban de incognitos, tomó también una servilleta para limpiarse los labios que aun estaban ensangrentados. Allí habían dos cosas raras, primero el hecho de que el ojiazul se preparara como si fue a encontrarse con alguien y segundo que en su mirada había un toque de tristeza cosa que André nunca había visto en los ojos de su compañero cuando estaban "botaneando". Mas sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Gina estaba escribiendo unas cosas en una hoja cuando oyó el grito del profesor. Ella sabía la razón por la que él hacía eso, de momento la imagen de él apuñalando o abriendo el cuerpo pasó por su mente provocándole un escalofrío. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, rompiendo todas las reglas del sentido común, traicionado a sus amigos, a Sam en principal pues el asesino había matado a su madre y ahora iba tras la gótica. Los gritos y quejidos se fueron haciendo mas fuertes, acompañados de leves lamentos que comenzaron a asustar a la alemana.

Pero también despertaron su curiosidad. Él le había dicho que se quedara en la cocina pero algo hizo que se levantara y se dirigiera a paso lento a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos, dudosamente giró la perilla pero no abrió la puerta, se quedó allí, estática, pensando qué haría él si descubriera que había desobedecido una orden. Pensando cómo se vería ensangrentado.

Oyó una voz conocida, demasiado conocida fue cuando se atrevió a abrir encontrándose con él quien también se disponía a salir de la habitación, por impulso ella se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar, pues con la otra sostenía el papel. Nunca lo había visto así, usualmente cuando iba de visita era antes de su crimen… pero ahora, sus labios estaban ensangrentados y su mano también, en su camiseta originalmente era blanca habían manchas rojas e incluso negras dado la alta concentración del liquido, la capucha negra la tenía en su hombro y la miraba con enojo, con una mirada asesina que hizo temblar a la rubia. Mas aun cuando la tomo del brazo y la alejó de la puerta cerrándola tras si.

Te dije que no vinieras.-dijo en voz baja enojado sacudiendo sus hombros-¿porqué no me obedeciste?

Lo… siento.- fue lo único que ella pudo decir agachando la mirada, para que él no viera su miedo.

Mark la soltó y se alejó un poco al ver su expresión. "lo siento no era mi intención asustarte".- se disculpó él caminando lejos de la puerta, mientras se limpiaba la boca lo mas que podía.- Gina, si te pedí eso es para protegerte.

Lo sé, eso solo que me dio ganas de verte…-Gina tomó las manos de Lassayer sintiendo la humedad que la sangre producía en las suaves manos del chico.-… quería verte… así.

¿Cómo?...-preguntó Mark confuso.

Que quieres que te diga.- Gina sonrió.- ¿que te ves mas guapo y sensual ensangrentado? Pues ya hice.

Lassayer esbozo una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas antes de abrir sus brazos a la joven alemana, quien sorprendió una vez mas al asesino besándolo. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en los labios y la boca del ojiazul. Y eso era delicioso, para ambos. Se separaron luego del apasionado beso para juntar sus frentes aun abrazados. Él sonrió.

¿Quiénes que te muestre algo¿Y te presente a alguien?- susurró él al oído de ella. Como respuesta ella contestó un risueño "si".

La hizo caminar con cuidado mientras la abrazaba protectoramente por detrás, a Gina se le fue yendo el miedo poco a poco hasta que él abrió la puerta y dejó ver la aterradora escena ante la cual la rubia ahogó un grito, y se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Lassayer, no sentía miedo ni asco, sentía curiosidad, emoción y ¿felicidad? El ojiverde miró a la chica sorprendido ya que no esperaba que Mark volviera con compañía.

¿Qué hace eso aquí?- preguntó acusadoramente André sintiéndose nervioso ante la presencia de Gina.

¿Qué hace que aquí?- repitió Mark estrechando su abrazo con Gina.

Esa cosa que tienes en los brazos.- el ojiverde se acercó enojado.- se supone que eres asesino.

Lo soy.- contestó Lassayer soltando a Gina y acercándose al profesor que ahora, estaba acostado en la cama, amarrado de manos y pies.- profesor Nilsen, quiero presentarle a mi novia.- Lassayer tomó a la rubia de la mano y a la acercó a al vista del hombre.- es hermosa ¿verdad?

Créanme, no saldrán de esta.- amenazó el profesor haciendo esfuerzos.

Claro que si lo haremos.- rió el ojiverde.- si, lo hemos hecho tantas veces.

Empezamos desde Londres.- comentó Mark.- luego de la muerte de mi padre, el ahora asesino de la linterna volvió… ya no el tonto nombre de "violador" sino asesino.

¿Que le hicieron?- preguntó tímidamente la chica, al ver que el hombre tenía dificultades para respirar- parece como si…

Un vampiro le haya tomado parte de su sangre.- rió André.- pues digamos que eso pasó.

Gracias.- contestó con sarcasmo el ojiazul.- ¿sabes porqué esta así?- preguntó Mark a la chica la cual negó con la cabeza.- porqué recrearemos la escena de uno de mis pasajes favoritos¿recuerdas cuando el profesor de historia decía que en la edad media, a los alumnos de anatomía se les enseñaba con cadáveres recientes?- Gina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- hoy tendremos una clase con un hombre en "termino medio".

¿En serio?- rió Gina mirándolo a los ojos.- tu me vas a dar clases de anatomía a mi, oh vamos, obtuve una calificación perfecta en la materia…

Ofendes mi intelecto… pero ¿Sabes de que color son los intestino?- preguntó Mark retándola. Ella negó.- yo si lo sé, y no es exactamente como en los libros… prepárate para saberlo.

El ojiverde intentó tapar la boca del hombre con una cinta pero este lo mordió. Acto seguido, Mark lo abofeteó. "nadie había tenido semejante atrevimiento".- dijo mientras André colocaba la cinta.- lamento que no tengamos anestesia, profesor.

Mark volteó a ver su novia quien estaba a la expectación unos pasos atrás. Lassayer le cuestionó con la mirada, invitándole a acercarse. La rubia aceptó la invitación y caminó hasta estar junto a él, mientras el otro asesino estaba del otro lado de la cama, ambos con cuchillos. "veamos como nos sale" le dijo Mark a André, al tiempo que clavaba el cuchillo en la parte izquierda del abdomen, la puñalada fue rápida, y un grueso chorro de sangre comenzó a correr lentamente por la herida. Haciendo gemir al hombre.

Eres un bruto.- rió Gina, tomando el cuchillo de la mano de Mark, quien se sorprendió de momento, ambos asesino intercambiaron miradas, el ojiverde se encogió de hombros. Lassayer abrazó a Gina por detrás.

Enséñame entonces.- le susurró al oído. La rubia se acercó al profesor y cerró los ojos, ahora sí había perdido la cordura. Mark notó el nerviosismo de la chica y entrelazó su mano con la libre de la joven, animándola a proseguir, ella no necesitó mas, abrió los ojos e hizo un corte transversal.

No puedo creerlo.- murmuró Gina, sorprendida.- acabo de…

Estoy orgulloso de ti.-dijo Mark sin darle tiempo de terminar con la frase y le planto un beso fugaz. El asesino ojiverde no perdió el tiempo y con gracia y precisión dio unas puñaladas en las piernas del hombre para luego realizar unos cortes más a lo largo del brazo. Mark y André vacilaban y decían chistes sádicos entre ellos, calentado más la escena y haciendo que los cortes sean más profundos. Mark aun tenía rodeado un brazo en la cintura de su novia y con la otra mano apuñalaba entre beso con la joven rubia que parecía emocionada con las ocurrencias de Lassayer.

La primera vez que hicimos esto juntos él se desmayó.- rió Mark mientras degustaba la sangre que había quedado en su mano.- y lo mas gracioso fue que esa vez se nos ocurrió sacarle sangre a la chica con una de esas agujas para los donadores de sangre.

No pero lo chévere fue que tu chico acabó bien bañado con sangre.- el ojiverde se defendió.

¿Y como porqué?- quiso saber la chica rubia.

Ha porqué cuando él se desmayó.- comenzó a contar Mark.- el tubo de la aguja se zafó y la sangre salpicó por todos lados… aventaba sangre como regadera, ah si y después de que la chica perdió mas un litro de sangre se desmayó…

El muy inteligente esperó a que yo despertara para matarla y mientras teníamos un mar de sangre.- terminó el ojiverde.

Si que experiencias.- sonrió Mark al recordar.

¿No creen que el profesor ya va ha morir desangrado?- preguntó Gina. Mark esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la sangre corría entre sus dedos y rápidamente fue cayendo al suelo dado que el colchón no la absorbía toda y la posición del cuerpo favorecía el desangramiento. Para luego tomar el chuchillo, ya estaba harto de simples juegos, así que sin la más mínima compasión, hizo más grande la incisión que Gina había hecho y rápidamente separó las capas de musculo que habían quedado dejando al descubierto las viseras.

Gina miró con cierta tristeza que ahora, el profesor estaba en un estado de shock. Pero Mark dio una última puñalada, justo en el corazón, fue rápida y mortal. Mark suspiró y se alejó del cadáver ante la mirada expectante de sus ahora dos cómplices.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

¿Te divertiste?- preguntó Mark a Gina ya en la casa de esta.

Si, mucho.- sonrió ella.- pensarás en lo que te dije.

Ese no es mi asunto ya te lo expliqué, por mi ya se acabó.- Mark bajó la cabeza.- pero, mi compañero necesita mi ayuda y es él el que quiere matar a Sam… él quiere hacer sufrir a Danny Fenton. Y atacará a sus amigos el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sam

¿No puedes hacer algo para evitarlo?-insistió la rubia.

No lo creo.- se disculpó Mark.- aun así, sabiendo de que yo maté a muchos de tus amigos ¿seguiremos saliendo?

Tengo que pensarlo.- contestó ella sin mirarlo.- lo de hoy fue una cosa pero, no soportaría ver al asesino de mis amigos… por favor solo eso te pido, convéncelo de que no lo haga.

Gina, no quiero perderte.- Mark la miró.- pero no puedo evitar ser quien soy y por lo tanto no puedo, mejor dicho no debo enamorarme… pero aun así, tu me cautivaste y me haces olvidar por momentos lo que soy, me haces olvidar que… tengo esta maldición sobre mi, algo que no puedo dejar que por mas que intente siempre me descubro haciéndolo de nuevo.

¿Porqué esto me suena a despedida?- preguntó la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

Te amo demasiado como para arriesgarte.- dijo el ojiazul.- no quiero que en una de esas alguien te vea conmigo y quiera interrogarte, no quiero que mi compañero te haga daño… te amo no lo dudes… pero, la forma en la que esta relación se lleva me preocupa lo ultimo que quiero es causarte problemas.

Y yo comprendo eso.- Gina se acercó a él.- lo que pasó esta noche me confirma que me amas, retaste a tu compañero y confiaste en mi lo suficiente como para que dejar que yo viera cómo asesinas… créeme que jamás me imaginé que soportaría ver a un asesino trabajar en las películas menos en vivo. Pero ya te lo dije anteriormente y lo repito… no quiero que me dejes

No lo haré, mi amor.- susurró Mark abrazándola.- si tú no lo deseas no te dejaré.

Mark la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pensando, que ironías la vida le presentaba ¿Por qué se tuvo que haber enamorado? Él era un asesino a sangre fría, era cruel, despiadado, depravado (ya que tenía que admitir que en unas contadas ocasiones había violado a sus victimas antes de matarlas) un completo psicópata, quizás dañado mentalmente, que ya tenía incluso como una necesidad fisiológica el hecho de beber sangre… y Gina, ella era dulce, tierna, alegre, comprensiva pero también había descubierto su lado sádico. Claro que estas parejas son raras y para Mark era muy complicado no quería que algo le llegara a pasar a la chica por su culpa no lo soportaría… pero también no quería alejarse de ella, la amaba con un amor puro, un amor diferente como solo su corazón asesino sabía dar. ¿Por qué tuvo que romper las reglas¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse¿Qué clase de asesino se enamora?

* * *

PD. No neta, si que yo estuviera en el lugar de Gina sí lo disfrutaría. ayyy creo que ya me traumé xD.

Nos Leemos, Violet.


	10. El que con lobos anda

Kyaaaaa!!! luego de meses regresé... es que estuve metida donde no debía por mucho tiempo, aunque aun no salgo por completo creo que mi cabeza ya esta lo suficiente limpia como para escribir esto... (Mark: realmente te lavaron el cerebro por allí donde fuiste, que es eso de "Kyaaa!!")... Shhhh no quiero entrometidos Lassayer, ademas tu actuación en este fic es patética... (Mark: no me tengo la culpa de que seas tan mala escribiendo, yo solo hago lo que tu escribes, ah ademas me debes, recuerdalo, no quiero que por fics dejes MI historia botada por allí)... tranquilo no dejaré tu historia, sabes que es lo mas importante despues de mis clases claro.

Mark: la autora se ha vuelto loca como prueba está esta conversación conmigo, no se asusten la historia no es tan mala, bueno lean y luego nos dicen que tal estuvo.

* * *

**Capitulo Noveno (Parte uno): El que con lobos anda...**

-Creo que alguien va ha donar órganos antes de tiempo.- le recriminó Danny a Mark cuando lo vio llegar a eso de las 4 de la madrugada.- ¡que te haz vuelto loco!

-Ya bájale quieres.- se molestó el inglés.- no sé porqué tanto escándalo.

-¿Que porqué?…- Danny se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- fui a ver a Sam a casa de Gina y me encuentro con que sus padres están preocupado porque aparentemente fue secuestrada… bueno eso dijo André…estuvimos buscándola por horas y André la encontró ensangrentada asustada que porque con trabajo había huido del asesino de la linterna… ja… cuando en realidad la chica estaba ayudándote con un crimen…así que quiero que me expliques donde estaba tu mente cuando la involucraste.

-No se porqué te molesta tanto tu no eres el que comete los homicidios tu no eres el asesino.- Mark levantaba su tono de voz.- yo sé a quien involucrar y a quien no.

-No se trata de eso.- los ojos celestes de Danny brillaba en un verde amenazador.- Mark que no te das cuenta, su familia tiene demasiado contacto con la policía, que tal si solo esta de espía, que tal si tiene el plan de enamorarte para luego de sacarte la identidad revelarla y ganar el crédito de tu captura.

-Gina no sería capaz de hacerme eso.- Mark defendió a la joven rubia.- tu lo viste Danny ella me ayudó a matar, lo disfrutaba tanto como tu y yo.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus crímenes ya te lo he dicho.- Danny seguía molesto.- el que te vigile y que esté pendiente de qué tanto haces no significa que disfrute de verlo.

-Si claro como no.- rió Mark.- niégame que no disfrutas de soñarme mientras asesino.

-Escúchame bien Markos Lassayer.- dijo Danny molesto.- pasado mañana será la fiesta de Sam, si te atreves a aparecerte como asesino… yo mismo te descuartizaré y aventaré los pedacitos por el inodoro.

-Cada vez hablas mas como asesino, Danny.- murmuró Mark con una media sonrisa.- ten cuidado.

Dicho esto el ojiazul se dispuso a salir del cuarto dejando a un pensativo y molesto Danny. El chico fantasma se miró en el espejo y se relajó, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Él no lo hacía para perjudicar a Mark sino al contrario si lo hacía era porque le importaba lo que el inglés hacía. Y también comprendía que Mark estaba enamorado, desde hacía mucho que su primo estaba interesando en la chica alemana. Pero Mark era un asesino. Y los asesinos no se enamoran. ¿O sí? Lo mas extraño para Danny fue que… sentía como si esos pensamientos eran mas por él mismo y su relación con Sam cuando él no era un asesino, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que el amor se le fue prohibido?

Quizás demasiado contacto con Mark lo estaba traumando, necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo lo relacionado con los homicidios pero no podía, porque cada noche se encontraba soñando con los crímenes del inglés, porque en las madrugadas lo oía llegar, podía sentir su aroma, ese aroma metálico a sangre, un aura que proporcionaba frío y muerte. Era imposible pasar por alto todos los comportamientos raros del chico inglés, luego de la noche del homicidio Danny lo veía comiendo alguno de sus extraños guisos… había llegado a pensar que quizás el muy desgraciado se comía partes de sus victimas. Sintió como se le erizó la piel al pensar eso, la verdad es que vomitaría de saber que esos guisos contenían partes humanas, ya que Danny los había comido en más de una ocasión.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en esas cosas, mejor se concentraba en la fiesta de cumpleaños para Sam, tal parecía que la gótica estaba dispuesta a olvidar el incidente de la cárcel y que todo fuera como antes. De hecho si, había ido a visitar a Sam en casa de Gina esa noche y ambos habían hecho revivir su relación por decirlo de alguna manera.

_Suspiró con molestia al ver que Mark besaba a la hermanita de André, por alguna razón no le gustaba esa relación. No obstante decidió no interrumpir y mejor esperó a que se fueran para hacer una fugaz visita a la ojivioleta que tanto le gustaba. Entró al cuarto, sabía que no debía de hacerlo pero no tenía ganas de tocar la ventana ni nada de eso. Al entrar a la habitación que esa noche se suponía que iba a ser compartida por las chicas vio a Sam durmiendo profundamente sin ni siquiera notar que Gina se había ido tras su novio psicópata._

_Danny estaba intangible, y con cautela se acercó a la chica gótica, la observó dormir un momento, ella había sido su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo; no sabía bien que fue lo que le atraía de ella, quizás su belleza, su inteligencia y ese carácter tan único que tenía. Recordó lo mucho que la chica ojivioleta había cambiado luego de la muerte de su madre. Sam se había vuelto mas sentimental y también más desconfiada de la gente incluso estaba sorprendido de que de él no sospechara._

_Danny esbozó una sonrisa enamorada, se volvió visible y con lentitud y tranquilidad depositó un suave y tierno beso sobre los labios de la joven Manson, entonces oyó que alguien se acercaba, quiso hacer algún movimiento pero por la puerta ya había entrado el rubio hermano de Gina hablando a todo volumen._

_-Sam que no sabes don...- el rubio se detuvo en media frase al ver a Danny.- ¿que haces en el cuarto de mi hermana?_

_-Vine a ver a Sam.- contestó Danny Phantom al tiempo que volvía a su forma humana._

_-Gina¿que es se escándalo?- preguntó la ojivioleta despertando por el ruido de los chicos.- ¿Danny¿André?_

_-Escúchame bien...- comenzó a decir André en un tono que no se podía distinguir si era preocupación o era enojo.-... ¡¡Gina fue secuestrada!!_

_-¿Qué¿Pero por quién?- preguntaron Danny y Sam al unísono provocando un leve rubor en ambos._

_-Tengo el presentimiento que fue el asesino de la lientera.- dijo André comenzando a salir e la habitación seguido por Danny._

_-Ese tipo ya esta molestado demasiado.- dijo Sam, levantándose. El rubio había salido como disparado del lugar dejando solo a los dos jóvenes._

_-Si demasiado.- dijo Danny con molestia, ya tendría tiempo para regañar a Lassayer pero ahora su mente se concentró en la imagen tan sensual de la chica gótica, vestía un pijama color negro, claro, pero que se entallaba bien su cuerpo demostrando que... ya no eran más unos niños. Sam no era la chica mas popular, quizás no era la mas perseguida por los hombres pero eso le gustaba al ojiazul así la tendría solo para él, Sam era hermosa y de cierta manera sensual, la mirada del ojiazul recorrió el cuerpo de la chica rápidamente pero con detalle como grabándose esa imagen, Danny se sorprendió con sus pensamientos, nunca antes se había encontrando fantaseando en presencia de la chica. Ella no parecía percatarse de la forma en la que su "novio" la miraba. _

_-¿Vas a venir?- preguntó la chica ojivioleta rompiendo el hechizo que estaba sobre el chico fantasma._

_-Claro...- dijo retornado a la realidad. Habían buscado por los alrededores, y ahora parecía que los perdidos eran tres: Mark, Gina y André ya que ni había señal de ellos por ningún lado._

_-Creo que André se hará cargo de la situación.- comentó Danny retornando a su modo humano luego de tratar de buscarlos desde el aire._

_-Supongo que si..._

_-¿te sucede algo?- Danny preguntó ante la triste voz de la gótica, ella suspiró_

_-Gina ha sido la única amiga que he tenido así de cercana...- dijo ella al aire- no quisiera que le sucediera algo malo._

_-Créeme estará bien.- dijo Danny centrando su mirada en el cielo estrella, de verdad que reprendería a Lassayer por esto._

_-¿Porqué crees que el asesino esté en mi contra?- preguntó al aire la chica ojivioleta, Danny se estremeció ante la pregunta._

_-No lo sé- contestó y miró a la chica, se veía tan indefensa, abrazándose a si misma queriendo protección, Danny se acercó mas y la tomó en sus brazos, se suponía que eran novios ¿no? Entonces porqué se sentían tan distantes.- Todo esto del asesino me ha hecho que descuide nuestra relación..._

_La ojivioleta levantó la mirada hacia los celeste del chico, extrañada por la declaración. Danny continuó hablando.- André me hizo entrar en las investigaciones, me inculparon, estuve en prisión y... la principal raón es por que sueño con él..._

_-¿con el asesino?- se asustó Sam._

_-Si.-Danny abrazó a Sam mas fuerte.- en las noche sueño con sus crímenes, los veo con todo detalle... es tan desesperante... necesitaba contárselo a alguien._

_-¿Porqué no nos lo había dicho?-preguntó Sam._

_-Porque es horrible.-dijo Danny con tristeza.- y lo peor de todo es que no puede hacer nada, lo sueño pero no veo al asesino, anoche de hecho tuve uno... no vi a la victima pero vi a Gina siendo amenazada, no te alrmes no todo lo que sueño se cumple...-Danny se adentó al comentario de la chica.- es eso lo que me ha tenido tan fuera de la tierra... casi no duermo por temor, tengo miedo que... te haga algo malo._

_-Mientras estemos juntos nos protegeremos el uno al otro.- dijo Sam acomodándose enlos brazo del chico.- es verdad te he sentido distante... te necesito..._

_-Yo también...- dicho esto el chico acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios en una muestra de cariño, se alejó un poco mirando los ojos violetas, eran tan bellos tan exóticos y únicos, Danny sintió que la chica unía su labios nuevamente a los suyos esta vez en un beso, Danny le rodeó la cintura y ella por el cuello, estaban sentados en el césped frente a la piscina de la casa Dreidrichz, misma que había sido testigo del amor entre Gina y Mark ahora presenciaba el amor entre Danny y Sam..._

_El beso pronto dejó de ser tierno e inocente y se volvió apasionado, Sam abrió la boca y Danny no perdió tiempo introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad, probando del dulce néctar que su novia le ofrecía, deslizó una de sus manos hasta tomar la nuca de la chica profundizando aun mas ese beso, sentí las manos de Sam enredarse entre sus cabellos negros, hasta que Sam dejó escapar un gemido entonces se separaron. Se volvieron a mirar y volvieron a besarse. No hacia falta las palabras, los sentimientos eran genuinos y sus besos decían mas que lo que las palabras podrían decir._

_Sam se sorprendió cuando sintió que Danny la recostaba sobre el césped pero no puso resistencia. Bajó sus manos por el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo los músculos por debajo de la tela, deseando poder tocarlos directamente, Danny parecía tener las mismas intenciones._

_-¿Estas segura de esto?-preguntó jadeante._

_-Si, estoy segura de lo que quiero...- dijo Sam sonrojándose, Danny sonrió, estaba sosteniéndose de sus brazos para no recargar todo su pero sobre ella, unió sus labios en un corto beso._

_-Pero creo que aquí no sería bueno...- observó el chico fantasma tomándola entre sus brazos y convertido en Danny Phantom voló hasta la recamara de Gina, una vez allí volvió a su forma humana y deposito con cuidado a la gótica en la cama, estando nuevamente sobre ella depositó besos en su cuello, sus manos bajaron hasta le borde su blusa haciéndola temblar cosa que notó y se detuvo.- Sam, no quiero que... esto pasé sin que ambos estemos seguros de verdad_

_-Ya te dije que si quiero es solo que...- ella lo miró a los ojos.- tengo un poco de miedo... pero quiero ser tuya Danny, solo tuya..._

_-Tranquila, nunca te lastimaría...- __Sam besó a Danny sonriendo._

_-Lo sé...- dijo luego del beso_

_Entre besos y carisias las ropas fueron despojadas de sus cuerpos, hubo un momento de mutua contemplación, solo eran jóvenes, aun de 18 años , pero se amaban y eso importaba..._

Un ruido le hizo salir de sus recuerdos y volteo hacia donde provenía, la cocina, bajó rápidamente antes de que sus padres lo hagan o que Jazz o su tía, encontrándose con ambos asesinos en plena discusión, aparentemente el ojiverde había perdido la paciencia, y también estaba enojado por la participación de Gina, por lo que había golpeado al joven inglés.

-Oigan que rayos están haciendo...- les regañó Danny.

Pregúntale a este estúpido.- gritó Lassayer mirando a su compañero.- como te atreves a golpearme!!

Danny miró con terror a su primo, que había sacado un cuchillo y sus intenciones eran dañar al otro, mientras el ojiverde no se veía nada intimidado. Danny quiso detener a su primo pero el de ojos verdes habló.

-Déjalo Daniel, veamos si puede contra mi.- rió él.

-Si van a matarse mutuamente no lo hagan en mi casa.- dijo Danny viéndolos a ambos de forma severa, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto pero se sorprendió al sentir como alguien lo tomaba y colocaba el cuchillo en su cuello, miró de reojo a su atacante que para su sorpresa era Mark.

-¿Tenemos un trato?...-dijo Mark a su compañero.- si tocas a Gina... Danny se muere.

-Esperas que crea que matarías a tu propio primo...- rió el ojiverde, Danny había quedado paralizado esperando la respuesta de Mark.

-Ay por favor...- dijo Mark presionando mas contra Danny el filo del cuchillo.- crees que no lo haría con un primo... no me hagas reír... no me conoces del todo compañero... no tengo parentesco con Danny, la que se supone que es mi madre es solo mi madrastra... maté a mi hermanastra... y lo haré con mi madrastra pronto... no me detendría por un "primastro"

Hubo silencio ante la declaración de Lassayer, Danny no podía creer lo que oía ¿de verdad Mark sería capaz de matarlo? Entonces recordó, Mark tenía a un ser malévolo sediento de sangre viviendo dentro de él... claro que sería capaz de matar a quien sea y Gina corría peligro. Danny miró al ojiverde el cual estaba tratado de pensar en como actuar.

-De acuerdo...-dijo el ojiverde soltando el cuchillo que sostenía.- pero tu deja a Danny.

Danny esperaba que su primo lo soltara pero en vez de eso, sintió el cuchillo hundirse en el lado derecho de su cuello soltando un grito, Mark bajó la cabeza hacia la herida y comenzó a succionar. El de ojos verdes no hizo nada solo se vio alarmado por el grito de Danny ya que eso había despertado a los Fenton, Mark soltó a su primo y lo miró, el miedo quizás era lo que hacía a Danny no reaccionar, ver de esa forma a su primo con los labios ensangrentados y una sonrisa malévola lo tenía paralizado. Se escuchó a los padres de Danny correr hacia el lugar el asesino de ojos azules actuó tan rápido que sorprendió a su compañero de ojos verdes, plantó un beso en sus labios para mancharlos con sangre dejando que sostuviera el cuchillo y luego salió de la casa... para cuando los señores Fenton llegaron la escena que vieron no les hizo dudar en usar armas.

-Alejate de mi hijo...- dijo Maddie apuntando con el arma al ojiverde.

-No intentes nada o dispararemos...- agregó Jack.

-No puede ser...- murmuró Jazz al llegar.-... ¿André Dreidrichz?

El de ojos verdes maldijo mentalmente a Lassayer y soltando el cuchillo esquivó los disparós salirndo de la casa. Maddie miró con pánico a su hijo, seguía en shock y en su cuello una herida no dejaba de sangrar. El ojiverde miró desde una distancia a los Fenton atender a Danny, estaba enojado, ya estaba harto de las manipulaciones de Mark... era hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto. Se lamió los labios sintiendo la sangre de Danny, era exquisita; conocía cómo era Mark en ese sentido, sin duda volvería por mas, debía de hacer algo para detenerlo, sabía que iba a matar otra vez...pero primero, el ojiverde debía deshacerse de un estorbo para sus propósitos... Sam Manson.

Lo de más solo sería entre Danny y él... sonrió con malicia, oh si que lo disfrutaría.

* * *

O.o ¿pero que fue eso? ni yo misma sé que rayos pasó.(Mark:¿¡¡Hiciste que besara a André!!?)... silencio Lassayer, no fue un beso solo fue un "vamos a culpar a André de mi acto" (Mark:¿mataré a Danny? me debes una buena)...mmm no lo sé quizas¿te gustaría? (Mark: me reservo el comentario)... exelente jejeje bueno como verán ahora yo ni sé que rayos hacer, solo quiero terminar este fic para poder decir que alguna vez en mi vida escribí un fic que terminé xD y como Mark mencionó ahora estoy mas clavada en una historia original solo de él donde doy rienda suelta a todas las depravaciones que he aprendido y que no me gustaría usar en un fic... creo que he escrito mucho (Mark: eso si es que te leyeron, ah si, que no deberias estar estudiando para un examen?)... ¿que acaso no deberías poder hablarme? O.O (Mark: ya se te safaron todos los tornillos)... bueno espero que por lo menos les haya entretenido jeje espero poder continuarlo pronto saben el examen de admisión a la universidad es en unos meses... y ando super atareada por ello. 

Nos Leemos, Violet.

PD¿les hubiera gustado un lemmon entre Danny y Sam? ay yo y mis locuras jeje Bye.


End file.
